wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Roboute Guilliman
thumb|282pxRoboute Guilliman to jeden z dwudziestu cudownych dzieci Imperatora, skonstruowanych przez niego sztucznie w drodze inżynierii genetycznej, celem stworzenia doskonałych żołnierzy-generałów, którzy mieli mu pomóc zawojować galaktykę w imię ponownego zjednoczenia ludzkości. Został odnaleziony przez swojego ojca na planecie Macragge. Pozostał lojalny wobec Imperatora. Jest Patriarchą Zakonu Ultramarines (dawniej Legionu Ultramarines). Historia 'Początek' Podobnie jak jego bracia, Roboute Guilliman został stworzony przez Imperatora w drodze modyfikacji genetycznych w tajemnym laboratorium u stóp Himalajów. W swoich planach Imperator zamierzał ponownie zjednoczyć rozsypaną po galaktyce ludzkość i pod swoim przewodnictwem poprowadzić ją ku supremacji. Wiedział jednak, że będzie potrzebował pomocy, stąd też używając swojego geniuszu i osiągnięć nauki za pomocą wyselekcjonowanych przez wieki genów zaczął tworzenie doskonałych istot, mających poprowadzić jego armie. Niestety, podczas badań doszło do wypadku. Mroczne Siły w obawie przed planami Imperatora wykradły kapsuły z rozwijającymi się Prymarchami i rozproszyły je po całej galaktyce. Po wielu latach podróży przez galaktykę, jedna z kapsuł dotarła na planetę Macragge. Był to skalisty, thumb|324px|Roboute Guillimannieprzyjazny świat położony we wschodniej wstędze galaktyki. Pomimo tego planeta została zasiedlony przez ludzkość millenia lat temu, a dzięki zorganizowaniu i samodyscyplinie jej mieszkańców zdołano uchronić się przed nieszczęściami Epoki Cierpienia: przemysł nie uległ degradacji, w dalszym ciągu kontynuowano budowę okrętów międzygwiezdnych i utrzymano pomimo strat stały kontakt z pobliskimi systemami słonecznymi. Kapsuła z Patriarchą została odnaleziona przez grupę szlachciców polujących w lesie. Gdy zaciekawieni otworzyli inkubator, ich oczom ukazało się niezwykłe dziecko, od którego bił blask i moc. Odnalezione niemowle zostało zabrane i przedstawione konsulowi Konorowi, który wspólnie z drugim władcą rządził planetą. Ten zaś adoptował dziecko i nadał mu na imię Roboute. Patriarcha rozwijał się w zaskakującym, a wręcz zatrważającym tempie. W wieku dziesięciu lat posiadł całą wiedzę, jaką mogli przekazać mu najmądrzejsi z mieszkańców Macragge. Bez trudu pojmował zawiłości zagadnień historycznych czy naukowych czym zadziwiał najtęższe umysły, bez wątpienia jednak największe osiągnięcia i umiejętności przejawiał w dziedzinie sztuki wojennej. Dzięki swojemu taktycznemu geniuszowi oraz kunsztowi wojennemu nie miał sobie równych pośród generałów Macragge. Zdołał przez to przekonać swojego ojca do powierzenia mu dowództwa nad armią udającą się na daleką północ planety. Ten trudno dostępny region, zwany Illyrium, od wieków był siedzibą degeneratów, złodziei i bandytów, którzy napadali regiony położone na południe od nich. Wielokrotnie podejmowano próby rozwiązania tego kłopotu, jednak nikomu nie udało się definitywnie rozwiązać tego problemu. Poproszony przez Guillimana o oddelegowanie go do misji pacyfikacyjnej Konor zgodził się bez wahania, od dawna bowiem poszukiwał dla niego zadania godnego genialnego umysłu Patriarchy. Roboute poprowadził wojska i szybko pokonał lokalnych władyków zdobywając nie tylko ich posłuszeństwo, ale również szacunek. Po powrocie Guilliman zastał stolicę planety w chaosie. Drugi z konsuli Gallan, należący do bogatej szlachty, zawiązał przeciwko Konorowi spisek w celu pozbawienia go władzy. Gallan i jego poplecznicy zazdrościli drugiemu konsulowi władzy i popularności wśród ludu. Do jego rządów szlachta pławiła się dobrobycie, korzystając z usług szeregu niewolników, którzy na każde ich skinienie byli do ich dyspozycji. Konor zmienił te zasady, zmuszając szlachtę do zapewnienia uciskanym godnych warunków do życia. Ponadto też, wymógł na szlachcie wsparcie dla programu rozbudowy miasta. Choć bez wątpienia decyzje te były korzystne dla ludu Macragge, a także rozwoju całej planety, to jednak napotkały zdecydowany opór konserwatywnych wysoko urodzonych. Gdy Roboute powrócił do miasta na czele armii, zauważył unoszący się w spirale dym i słupy ognia. Od uciekinierów dowiedział się, że zdradziecki konsul oblega jego ojca, który z ostatnimi wiernymi żołnierzami broni dostępu do siedziby Senatu. Pewni zwycięstwa pijani żołnierze zajęci byli łupieniem miasta, bez przeszkód mordując jego mieszkańców. Na wieść o tym, Patriarcha bez wahania wkroczył do miasta, zlecając żołnierzom walki z siłami agresorów, samemu natomiast przebijając się do budynku Senatu. Tam zastał umierającego ojca, który krwawił wskutek zamachu przeprowadzonego przez nasłanego zabójcę. Ostatkiem sił Konor opowiedział Guillimanowi o zdradzie Gallana. Wykorzystując swoje umiejętności, Prymarcha błyskawicznie rozprawił się z wrogiem i przywrócił porządek. Mieszkańcy z radością przyjęli wieść o przejęciu przez Prymarchę obowiązków jedynego konsula. Guilliman obalił stary porządek, skazując Gallana i jego sojuszników na śmierć, a ich majątki zostały rozdysponowane pomiędzy uczciwych i ciężko pracujących ludzi. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom Patriarcha uporządkował prawodawstwo oraz zapewnił ludziom bezpieczeństwo. Pod jego rządami prawi i uczciwi obywatele byli nagradzani, a ci którzy wykazywali się odpowiednimi umiejętnościami, stanowili kadrę urzędniczą nowego królestwa. Doskonałe zorganizowanie i wiedza pozwoliły Patriarsze przekształcić siły wojskowe Macragge w potężną i niepowstrzymaną armię. Planeta znalazła się w swojej złotej erze rozkwitu. 'Przybycie Imperatora' Gdy Roboute Guilliman walczył z bandytami z Illyrium, Imperator kierując wojskami Wielkiej Krucjaty, dotarł do planety Espandor w sąsiednim systemie. Tam usłyszał o niezwykłym młodzieńcu kierującymi siłami Macragge. Imperator bez trudu zrozumiał, że jest to jeden z jego utraconych synów. Natychmiast wyruszył w jego kierunku, jednak silne zakłócenia Osnowy spowodowały, że statki Krucjaty zeszły z obranego kursu. Gdy Imperator zjawił się w końcu na planecie, Guilliman rządził już od 5 lat. Bogacący się świat zmienił swój wizerunek: w przebudowanych miastach pyszniły się konstrukcje wzniesione z marmuru, stali i szkła. Ludzie żyli dostatnio strzeżeni przez profesjonalną armię, królewska flota kosmiczna utrzymywała stałe kontakty z pobliskimi światami. Po ujawnieniu swojego celu, Guilliman bez sprzeciwu dołączył do Krucjaty swojego prawdziwego ojca. Objął wówczas dowództwo nad swoim Legionem, a Macragge zostało uczynione ich główną planetą. thumb|Guilliman i Sanguinius Patriarcha szybko przyswoił sobie cuda techniki i wiedzy oferowane przez Imperium. Przewodząc Ultramarines wyzwolił setki byłych ludzkich kolonii, oczyszczając je z obcych i heretyków. Geniuszowi militarnemu towarzyszył także zmysł organizacji. Tam, gdzie niektórzy inni Patriarchowie wieńczyli zwycięstwo krwawymi rzeziami, on kładł podwaliny pod dobrobyt społeczny i trwały pokój. Każdy wyzwolony przez Ultramarines system szybko włączał się do struktury całego mocarstwa. Na Macragge ku przestworzom pięła się olbrzymia Forteca Hery, budząca swymi rozmiarami nabożny podziw śmiertelników. Prowadzący prace budowlane Ultramarines rozpoczęli werbunek nowych aspirantów spośród mieszkańców Macragge i okolicznych światów. Reżim społeczny Ultramaru i liczne akademie wojskowe zapewniały stały napływ kandydatów i w krótkim okresie czasu Legion Guillimana stał się największą formacją Adeptus Astartes. 'Herezja Horusa' thumb|left|312pxW momencie największego tryumfu w Wielkiej Krucjacie, gdy na planecie Ullanor doszło do rozbicia największego Waaagh! w historii, Imperator postanowił wrócić na Terrę, aby w tajemnicy pracować nad kolejnym istotnym dla ludzi wynalazkiem. Pozostawił dalsze prowadzenie Wielkiej Krucjaty w rękach swojego ukochanego syna, Horusa, nadając mu jednocześnie miano Mistrza Wojny. Guilliman zaakceptował decyzję Imperatora uważając ją za naturalną i właściwą. Horus jednak sądził, że Guilliman tak jak niektórzy z pozostałych Prymarchów uważał, że to właśnie jemu należy się ta godność i pragnął ją uznając się za najlepszego kandydata. Jak się później okazało, decyzja o przyznaniu szerokich uprawnień Horusowi, była początkiem końca jedności w Imperium. Podczas wydarzeń na Davinie, gdy Horus został śmiertelnie ranny wskutek zakażenia spowodowanego przez miecz nasiąknięty zgnilizną Nurgla, Erebus, Kapelan Legionu Niosących Słowo towarzyszący Horusowi, zdołał przekonać wiernych Horusowi żołnierzy, aby odprawić nad Mistrzem Wojny tajemniczy Rytuał, który mógł mu uratować życie. Wówczas Mroczne Moce, wykorzystując zarówno pragnienie Horusa do posiadania niczym nieograniczonej władzy, jak i jego utratę zaufania do Imperatora wskutek ukrycia przed nim celów powrotu Władcy Ludzkości na Terrę, zdołały przekonać Mistrza Wojny do przyjęcia ich błogosławieństwa i odrzucenia nauk jego ojca. Tak doszło do rozpętania najstraszliwszej w dziejach ludzkości wojny domowej. Horus planując swoje działania, wykorzystał nie tylko posiadane uprawnienia, ale również doskonałą znajomość ludzi, a przede wszystkim swoich braci Patriarchów. Znając doskonale ich poglądy i cele wiedział, którym z nich może zaufać i którzy z nich poprą jego dążenia. Jednocześnie musiał zdecydować jak pozbyć się wrogich mu sił bez wzbudzania (przynajmniej w początkowym okresie) podejrzeń co do jego niecnych zamiarów. Horus, znając umiejętności dowódcze i strategiczne swojego brata Guillimana, jak również jego niezachwianą lojalność, wiedział, że nie zdoła go przekonać do poparcia jego sprawy. Z tego też powodu zdecydował się na odsłonięcie kart i wybuch wojny w momencie, gdy główne siły Ultramarines przebywały daleko na południu galaktyki. Wskutek utrudnień w komunikacji i transporcie przez Osnowę Guilliman zbyt późno dowiedział się o rozpętaniu przez Horusa wojny i nie zdołał dotrzeć na czas na Terrę, aby wziąć udział w obronie pałacu Imperatora. Dzięki temu jednak, jego siły nie poniosły znaczących strat i mogły wziąć na siebie główny trud wyniszczenia zdrajców. Zamieszanie po upadku Horusa spowodowało, że wrogowie Imperium wszędzie przygotowywali się do ataku, a wiele planet znalazło się w szponach Chaosu. Inicjatywę przejął wówczas Guilliman, który wraz z wiernymi żołnierzami przystąpił do kontruderzenia. Patriarcha był wówczas wszędzie, koordynując działania lojalistów i zbierając rozproszone po galaktyce grupki wiernych Imperium żołnierzy. Poprowadził podległe mu siły do szeregu znaczących zwycięstw, a znajdujące się dotychczas w odwrocie wojska Imperium powoli rosły w siłę. Ponieważ planety podporządkowane Ultramarines nie znalazły się w ogniu walk ich główna forteca Macragge oraz pobliskie planety wkrótce mogły dostarczyć mnóstwa rekrutów. Legion Ultramarines, już wcześniej najliczniejszy spośród Legionów Kosmicznych Marines, wkrótce stanowił ponad połowę wiernych Imperium sił Adeptus Astartes. Do kampanii Guillimana przyłączyli się także pozostali wierni Prymarchowie, dzięki czemu udało się zepchnąć zdrajców do Oka Terroru, a po 10 latach walk w Imperium znowu zapanował pokój. Kiedy mgły wojny opadły Roboute Guilliman zrozumiał, że koniecznością dla pozostałych przy życiu Patriarchów jest zapewnienie ludzkości pokoju. Stąd też pod przewodnictwem Guillimana opracowany został Codex Astartes - zbiór doktryn militarnych dotyczących wszystkich sił wojskowych Imperium. W ciągu następnych lat zbiór tomów rozrósł się ogromnie, definiując wszystkie zasady organizacji życia militarnego mocarstwa: od strategii pola walki po ikonografię poszczególnych rodzajów wojsk. Jedną z najistotniejszych konsekwencji wprowadzenia w życie Codex Astartes była gruntowna reforma formacji Kosmicznych Marines. Każdy Legion podzielony został na mniejsze jednostki zwane zakonami. Jeden z zakonów zachowywał nazwę Legionu oraz jego ikonografię, pozostałe otrzymywały nową heraldykę. Zamierzeniem Roboute było ograniczenie władzy jednego człowieka nad formacją tak potężną jak pełny Legion Adeptus Astartes. Kilku Patriarchów wyrażało od początku sprzeciw wobec tej koncepcji, ale w obliczu ryzyka rozpoczęcia nowej wojny domowej ulegli naciskom rozsądniejszych braci. Wiele wykrwawionych udziałem w Herezji Horusa Legionów podzieliło się na pięć lub mniej zakonów, numer formacji powstałych z podziału Ultramarines nie jest jednak znany. Genoziarno Ultramarines okazało się najlepsze i pozbawione wad dlatego, bazując na najstarszej znanej kopii Codex Astartes- Apokryfie z Skaros, z Legionu utworzono dwadzieścia trzy zakony, w Apokryfie nie ma jednak nazw ich wszystkich. Przyjmuje się, że w tej chwili istnieje ponad tysiąc zakonów sukcesorskich, które powstawały wraz z upływem lat podczas kolejnych utworzeń. Roboute Guilliman kierował Ultramarines jeszcze przez sto lat, do wojny z byłym bratem Fulgrimem i thumb|394px|Guilliman razem z odziałem ultramarines walczy w przestrzeni kosmicznej jego Dziećmi Imperatora. Fulgrim był już wtedy zmieniony w niewyobrażalny sposób. Dumny niegdyś człowiek znikł bez śladu, jego miejsce zajął demon Slaanesha. Wężowe cielsko Patriarchy pokryte było lśniącymi łuskami, każda szponiasta dłoń dzierżyła zatrute ostrze. Odurzające kłęby narkotycznych oparów zakryły obu walczących braci. Nikt nie wie dokładnie, co właściwie wydarzyło się tamtego dnia, kiedy jednak wiatr rozwiał opary, po Dzieciach Imperatora nie było śladu. Roboute Guilliman leżał nieruchomo na ziemi, przez jego gardło biegła cienka czerwona rana. Nawet półboski organizm Patriarchy nie zdołał powstrzymać sączącej się w jego żyły trucizny Fulgrima. Apotekariusze złożyli ciało przywódcy w polu czasowym i przewieźli je na Macragge, gdzie po dziś dzień spoczywało w Świątyni Prawomyślności. Niektórzy oficerowie zakonni uważali, że rany Patriarchy goją się w ledwie zauważalny sposób, jednakże teorii tej przeczyło całkowicie fakt umieszczenia ciała w hermetycznym polu czasowym. Wielu czcicieli Guillimana dawało jednak posłuch tym rewelacjom wierząc w powrót Patriarchy do świata żywych. Powrót Prymarchy 'Upadek Cadii' Po Upadku Cadii resztki sił Imperium na czele ze Świętą Celestyną, Inkwizytor Greyfax, Marszałkiem Czarnych Templariuszy Amalrichem oraz Arcymagosem Cawlem przebijały się przez siły Chaosu usiłując ujść przed zniszczeniem. thumb|300px|Cadia po uderzeniu wraku Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia. W tym czasie na Mściwym Duchu, okręcie flagowym Abaddona Profanatora, następca Horusa przyglądał się scenie swojego triumfu. Rozpadająca się Cadia stała się ucieleśnieniem jego marzeń, spełnieniem nadziei i lat snucia intryg w celu ostatecznego pokonania nędznych sił lojalnych fałszywemu bogowi. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go jego podwładny Zaraphiston, zwracając uwagę na oddalające się siły Imperium, pytając dlaczego ich nie ścigają. Triumfator spod Cadii stwierdził, że ma ważniejsze cele niż pościg za nędznymi resztkami wojsk Imperium. Wtedy jednak Zaraphiston odsłonił przed nim informacje, które uzyskał ze swoich wizji. Na pokładzie uciekającej Arki Mechanicum znajdowała się cenna relikwia, która może przynieść nadzieję jego wrogom. Wściekły Mistrz Wojny Chaosu rozstrzaskał stojacy przed nim stół i zarządził pościg. Uśmiech Zaraphistona znikł, a on sam odsunął się przed furią Abaddona. Tymczasem flota uciekinierów dotarła do lodowego księżyca Klaisus. Nawigatorzy z Falangi potwierdzili, że burze Osnowy uspokoiły się na tyle, że istnieje możliwość bezpiecznej podróży. Z dotychczasowej floty wskutek walk przetrwało ledwie 16 jednostek, na pokładzie których znalazło się niewiele ponad 2,5 miliona ludzi. Niegdyś dumnie opierający się potwornością Chaosu, teraz musieli opuścić demoniczny świat, którym stała się Cadia, z poczuciem porażki. Cawl przebywający na swoim okręcie Żelazna Zjawa miał jednak przed sobą jasno wyznaczony cel. Artefakt, który został złożony na statku, mógł przynieść nadzieję całej ludzkości. Tym razem Cawl nie zamierzał zawieść. Wówczas z otchłani Osnowy wyłoniły się okręty floty Abaddona. Okręty Mistrza Wojny ignorując inne jednostki skierowały się wprost na okręty Mechanicus. Falanga i pozostałe statki rozpoczęły skok w Immaterium. Żelazna Zjawa wskutek ostrzału utraciła 2 silniki plazmowe i nie mogła już skorzystać z Pola Gellara, co uniemożliwiło jej skok w Osnowę. Siły Mechanicus znalazły się więc w potrzasku. Mściwy Duch wiedziony proroctwami Zaraphistona zbliżał się do Arki Mechanicus w nieomylnym celu wyeliminowania zagrożenia. Zgromadzeni na Żelaznej Zjawie wiedzieli, że nie zdołają ujść przed zniszczeniem. Jednak dzięki proroctwu Świętej Celestyny uciekinierzy mieli odnaleźć ratunek. Święta przekonała pozostałych, że walka tylko odwlecze ich koniec. Jedynym sposobem na zbawienie miało być skierowanie sił na pobliski lodowy księżyc Klaisus. thumb|300px|Ucieczka do Pajęczego Traktu Po sugestii Świętej Celestyny Arka Mechanicus dokonała gwałtownego zwrotu i pomknęła ze wszystkich sił ku planecie. Jednocześnie Abaddon zdecydowany usunąć zagrożenie zarządził masowy ostrzał okrętu, zamierzając zniszczyć bądź przejąć składowany na statku ładunek. Gdy przygotowywał abordaż okręt lojalistów znalazł się na tyle blisko planety, że pozostałe na nim siły mogły się ewakuować w kapsułach ratunkowych. Wykorzystując statek jako osłonę, lojaliści pomknęli ku planecie, znikając w śniegowej burzy. Udana ucieczka nie zapewniła jednak lojalistom wytchnienia na długo. Gdy Abaddon dowiedział się, że jego wrogowie zniknęli na powierzchni Klaisusa wściekły rozkazał pogoń za ostatnimi obrońcami Cadii. Siły Imperatora poruszały się tymczasem mozolnie w śniegu, umykając i ukrywając się po wykryciu choćby najmniejszych śladów nieprzyjaciela. Pochodem kierowała Święta Celestyna, która pomimo tego, że nie przedstawiła ostatecznego celu ich wędrówki, niezachwianie parła do przodu motywując tym samym pozostałych przy życiu ludzi. Choć Cawl nie wiedział jaki plan ma Celestyna zaczął rozumieć, że w swojej misji nie jest osamotniony. Tak jak on sam, tak i Święta była narzędziem Imperatora, który wskazywał im cele i prowadził do wysiłku. Z każdym krokiem wzrastała w nim wiara w ostateczne powodzenie swojej misji. Gdy śnieżyce umilkły, bandy Chaosu znalazły upragniony cel. Od tej pory lojaliści posuwali się coraz wolniej, musząc odpierać kolejne ataki żołnierzy Chaosu. Wiedząc, że zostali okrążeni, Święta Celestyna poprowadziła ich wyżej w góry. W końcu lojalistom udało dotrzeć się do starożytnego konstruktu, który był broniony przez Czarnoksiężników Chaosu. Po krwawej potyczce fale ognia z rozbitych pojazdów ujawniły pozycje sił Imperium, dzięki czemu wojownicy Chaosu mogli przygotować ostateczny szturm. Nieliczne już siły Imperatora ostatkiem sił kontynuowały marsz ku przeznaczeniu. Większość nie miała wątpliwości co do ich ostatecznego finału. Wkrótce wszystkie ich obawy miały się potwierdzić, gdy z rampy przybyłego Land Raidera wyszedł w otoczeniu swoich Terminatorów, sam Abaddon Profanator. Żołnierze Imperatora padli w przestrachu, rozumiejąc, że nadchodzi ich koniec. Sam Cawl przygotował się do poświęcenia swojego życia rozumiejąc, że nie dane będzie mu wypełnić zawartego przed laty paktu. Tymczasem zaraz obok lojalistów tajemnicza struktura z dawnych lat dała oznaki życia. Z bramy Pajęczego Traktuthumb|274px|Atak sił Eldarów na wojowników Czarnego Legionu wyłoniły się siły uderzeniowe Eldarów, składające się z wojowników Ulthwe, Biel-Tan oraz grup uderzeniowych pozostałych Światostatków, a także Wychy z Commorragh. Totalnie zaskoczone siły Chaosu zaczęły ponosić ciężkie straty. Gdy już mieli zmiażdżyć słabe i wycieńczone siły fałszywego Imperatora, okazało się, że muszą stawić czoła zaprawionemu w boju przeciwnikowi. Abaddon nie zamierzał jednak tak łatwo się poddawać. Rozkazał swoim wojownikom przeć naprzód, dwukrotnie samemu prowadząc szarżę na cenny relikt Imperium. Z tymi, którzy go nie słuchali brutalnie się rozprawiał. Okrutne siły Chaosu nie potrafiły jednak przełamać Eldarskich linii. Po dwóch nieudanych atakach, rozkazał podległym mu siłom wycofać się. Łup, który Abaddon miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, ponownie mu się wymknął. Po odparciu sił Chaosu wojownicy Xenos i ludzie Imperatora patrzyli na siebie z nieukrywaną wrogością i nieufnością. Nieliczni ocaleli żołnierze Imperium zgromadzili się wokół Triarosa, w którym przechowywana była nadzieja ludzkości. Niezachwiana lojalność w Imperatora pozwalała ludziom zachować wiarę w cel, który prowadził Arcymagosa Mechanicus. Nieugięci, czekali na rozwój wypadków. Taka postawa wzbudziła mimowolny podziw w szeregach Eldarów, którzy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z gorzkiego losu, jaki czekałby tych ludzi w wypadku zwycięstwa Abaddona. W celu przełamania impasu pierwsi podeszli Meliniel, autarcha Światostatku Biel-Tan, poprzedzający Yvraine, Visarchę i Eldrada Ulthrana. Na ten ruch Inkwizytor Greyfax sięgnęła po miecz, z drugiej strony to samo uczynił Visarch. Wydawało się, że konflikt jest nieunikniony, jednak karcące słowa Meliniela powstrzymały strony od rozlewu krwi. Autarcha Biel-Tan rozpoczął negocjacje, składając wyrazy szacunku Świętej Celestynie i wskazując, że pomimo wzajemnej niechęci i nienawiści Eldarów i ludzi łączy jeden cel, jakim jest powstrzymanie Chaosu. Pomimo aktów nieskrywanej wrogości, siły Xenos i ludzi porozumiały się, dzięki czemu wkrótce armie sprzymierzeńców ruszyły Pajęczym Traktem do następnego celu wędrówki- Macragge. 'Oblężenie Ultramaru' W górach Acheron grupy Kosmicznych Marines z Czarnego Legionu przeszukiwali pole niedawno odbytej bitwy, w której wycięli w pień siły Defensywnego Wsparcia Ultramaru (ang. Ultramar Defense Auxilia- przetłumaczyłem też Auxilia z uwagi na rodzaj sił zbrojny w starożytnym Rzymie, z których wzięto tutaj inspirację- przyp. moje). ''Nagle jednak tajemnicza energia cisnęła ich na ziemię- tam gdzie przed chwilą nic nie było, pojawiła się wysoka i elegancka budowla wygięta w łuk, z której wyleciał deszcz śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych dysków szatkujący bandy Chaosu. Ynnari i wojownicy Imperatora wyszli z bramy rzucając się w wir walki. Pomimo przewagi zaskoczenia, siły Chaosu nie poddały się łatwo. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczni Inkubi oraz Ponurzy Mściciela ramię w ramię z Czarnymi thumb|280px|Walki w domenie UltramaruTemplariuszami zaatakowali wrogów, nie okazując im pardonu. Marszałek Almarich i Inkwizytor Greyfax poprowadzili wojowników w druzgącym uderzeniu, przelewając krew zdrajców bez chwili wytchnienia. Święta Celestyna wraz z ''Geminae Superia latała nad polem bitwy rażąc wrogów z powietrza. Tuż za nimi Siostry Bitwy z Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani paliły heretyków w ogniu potępienia. Na końcu z bramy wyłonił się Arcymagos, prowadzący ze sobą Triarosa oraz kohorty Skitarii i Imperialnych Rycerzy z domu Taranis. Imperialni Rycerze rozpoczęli śmiertelny ostrzał, ścieląc pole bitwy plugawymi żołnierzami Chaosu. Starcie wkrótce dobiegło końca. Wkrótce sojusznicy umocnili swoje pozycje, jednak wzajemna nieufność powodowała, że stanęli od siebie w pewnej odległości. Ich dowódcy zebrali się na naradę. Zgodnie z komunikatami z sieci vox w całej domenie Ultramaru trwały walki pomiędzy lojalistami a heretykami. Siły kliku dawnych legionów Kosmicznych Marines pogrążyło spokojny świat w chaosie i rozlewie krwi. Inkwizytor Greyfax (IG): "Macragge zostało najechane"- powiedziała- "To fatalna wiadomość". Belisarius Cawl (BC): "Twoje informacje są błędne"- odpowiedział Cawl- "Zgodnie z moimi danymi znajdujemy się jakieś sto sześćdziesiąt milionów mil od celu naszej podróży, uwzględniając przy tym zakłócenia i błędy w transferze danych''." IG: "''Gdzie zatem jesteśmy?"- zapytała Greyfax zwracając się ku stojącej obok Eldarki. Yvraine (Y): "Czy bylibyście zadowoleni mon-keigh wiedząc, że mamy bezpośredni dostęp do jednego z waszych najcenniejszych światów? Szczerze wątpie'." Marszałek Almarich (A): "'''''Nie, nie bylibyśmy." - odparował dowódca Czarnych Templariuszy, który w dalszym ciągu nie mógł pogodzić się z dotychczasowymi wydarzeniami. Święta Celestyna ©: "Marszałek ma rację, jednak niezależnie od tego uczyniłoby to naszą podróż łatwiejszą. Gdzie zatem się znajdujemy? I jak mamy dalej kontynuować naszą podróż?" Wszyscy patrzyli na Yvraine. Y: "Nazywacie ten świat Laphis, znajduje on się w układzie gwiezdnym Macragge. Aby podążać dalej musimy tylko znaleźć tutaj przedstawicieli Ultramarines." Eleanor, jedna z Geminae Superia: "Co w wypadku jeżeli nie będą chcieli udzielić nam pomocy?" - zapytała- "Przybywamy razem z Eldarami na ich planetę bez zapowiedzi. Równie dobrze mogą zacząć do nas strzelać, zamiast nam pomagać''." Y: "''To nie nasz problem"- odpowiedziała Yvraine- "Skoro to najlepsi wojownicy waszego Imperatora to chyba powinni bez trudu rozróżnić kto jest sojusznikiem, a kto wrogiem." A: "Tak, są doskonale przeszkoleni, przede wszystkim po to by wyłapywać zdradliwych Xenos, a także by baczyć na tych, którzy z takimi podróżują" - ryknął Marszałek. C: "Jesteśmy pielgrzymami, którzy bez trudu przekonają ich, że nasza sprawa jest święta i sprawiedliwa''."- odrzekła Celestyna rzucając Marszałkowi pałające wyrzutem spojrzenie- "''a nasz sojusz szczery. Nie przejdziemy dalej, jeżeli będziemy tutaj stali i kłócili się. Ciemność narasta, nasz czas dobiega końca, musimy natychmiast ruszać." Dzięki namowom Świętej Celestyny sojusznicy ruszyli dalej przez góry Acheron. Wydarzenia rozgrywały się błyskawicznie, z każdą chwilą przybierając na prędkości. Lojaliści nie mieli czasu do stracenia- Cadia upadła, jednak co gorsza sądząc z zaciekłości z jaką ścigał ich Abaddon, wiedział on o ich misji, ze wszelkich sił starając się ich powstrzymać. Siły sojuszników poruszały się powoli, mijając po drodze ślady toczonego tu konfliktu. Cawl zapewniał, że zgromadzone przez niego dane oraz przychwycone transmisje voxu wskazują, że członkowie ekspedycji poruszają się w dobrym kierunku. Wkrótce udało im się dotrzeć do pierwszych fortyfikacji Ultramarines. Radość przerwał atak Piekielnych Smoków, jednak został on bez trudu odparty przez siły Imperatora. Z bastionu wyłonili się Marines. Pomimo początkowej nieufności wobec towarzyszących siłom Imperium Eldarów, obecność sławnych wojowników Imperatora, w tym Żyjącej Świętej pozwoliło na przyjęcie wyjaśnień i zrozumienie potrzeb nieoczekiwanych gości. Jak się okazało, Ultramarines mieli przygotowane kanionerki Stormraven, które były gotowe zabrać podróżników do Fortecy Hery. Tam przebywał już Wielki Lord Macragge, Marneus Calgar, który kierował działaniami przeciwko zdrajcom. Siły sojuszników rozdzieliły się. Większość Eldarów wróciła do Pajęczego traktu, aby głosić słowo Ynneda pośród swego ludu, pozostali jedynie Visarch i Yvraine. Siostry Bitwy na sugestię Świętej Celestyny pozostały na Laphis, aby wspomóc siły Ultramarines w walce ze zdrajcami, podobnie zresztą uczynili Imperialni Rycerze z domu Taranis. Pozostali, w tym Święta Celestyna, Inkwizytor Greyfax, Marszałek Amalrich oraz Arcymagos Cawl ruszyli do stolicy Ultramaru. Po kilku dniach lojalistom udało się dotrzeć do Macragge. Stromraveny zostały skierowane bezpośrednio do Fortecy Hery, potężnego bastionu obronnego, który zajmował większość stolicy planety. Lot był jednak niespokojny- potężna armada Chaosu ścierała się nad Macragge z obrońcami planety, a większość sił lądowych została skierowana do ataku na twierdzę. Tym niemniej jednak piloci przysięgali, że uda im się osiągnąć założony cel. W centralnym punkcie fortecy Pan Ultramaru, poinformowany o ich przybyciu, oczekiwał nań z niecierpliwością. Stormraveny zostały wystrzelone w kierunku planety, a do ich obrony zostały wysłane Stormhawki. Wkrótce pielgrzymom ukazały się skutki ataku Chaosu. Olbrzymie połacie planety pozostawały w ogniu wojny. Powietrze przecinały smugi pocisków wystrzeliwanych z działek przeciwlotniczych w kierunku Piekielnych Smoków i innych thumb|286px|Forteca Herymyśliwców sługusów Mrocznych Mocy. Brutalna siła dewastującego ataku nie przyćmiła jednak woli obrońców, którzy niewzruszenie kładli pokotem setki zdrajców, strącając z nieba ich piekielne maszyny. Ogrom zniszczeń powodował u lojalistów jedynie chęć odpłaty za popełnioną przez renegatów destrukcję. Niedługo potem siły zdrajców wykryły zrzut lojalistów i rzuciły się na podróżujących, usiłując ich pochwycić bądź zniszczyć. Potężne eksplozje i wybuchy ognia towarzyszyły pilotom, gdy usiłowali ominąć zniszczone budynki oraz uniknąć ostrzału zarówno zdrajców, jak i sprzymierzeńców. Dzięki nadludzkim umiejętnością pilotów udało im się uniknąć zniszczenia. Stormraveny zwolniły i wleciały do przygotowanego dla nich hangaru. Siły sprzymierzeńców dotarły do celu. 'Powrót nadziei' Do wysiadających podszedł pojedynczy Marines wraz z grupą sług zakonu. Ich uniformy zroszone krwią wskazywały, że przybyli prosto z pola bitwy. Przedstawił się jako sierżant Cassean witając podróżnych w Fortecy Hery. Z respektem ukłonił się Marszałkowi Amalrichowi oraz jego braciom zakonnym po czym zaprosił wszystkich do Pana Ultramaru. Podczas podróży dzięki szybom z pancernego szkła wychodzącym na pole walki, sojusznicy mogli obserwować iście tytaniczne zmagania z siłami Chaosu. Wstrząsające co chwila murami fortecy wybuchy przypominały im, że ich misja nie została jeszcze ostatecznie zakończona. Pielgrzymi wkroczyli wkrótce do okrągłej komnaty, zdobionej z dużym przepychem. Nad hololitem (ang. hololith- rodzaj ekranu, hologramu, przedstawiającego w czasie rzeczywistym Fortecę Herę wraz z sytuacją bitewną- przyp. moje) stał Mistrz Zakonu Ultramarines Marneus Calgar. Towarzyszyli mu doradcy: Kapitan Pierwszej Kompanii Agemman, Główny Kronikarz Tigurius oraz Wileki Mistrz 3 Bractwa Szarych Rycerzy Aldrik Voldus. Gdy sojusznicy wkroczyli Calgar przeniósł wzrok na przybywających. Został już wcześniej poinformowany o ich misji oraz tajnym pakcie zawartym przez Arcymagosa. Gdy jednak zwrócił się do przybyłych jego słowa wprawiły większość z nich w konsternacje. Mistrz Zakonu stwierdził, że nie zna Belisariusa Cawla i nigdy nie zawarł z nim żadnego tajnego paktu. Na twarzach przybyłych pojawiło się zdumienie i złość. Czyżby Cawl okłamał ich co do rzeczywistego celu? Jedynie Święta Celestyna oraz Eldarzy wydawali się nie poruszeni tymi wiadomościami. Jeszcze większe zaskoczenie wywarły następnie słowa Arcymagosa, który wskazał, że nie przybył do Calgara, a do prawdziwego Pana Ultramaru, Roboute Guillimana. Zażądał aby jego grupa wraz z cennym auto relikwiarzem została natychmiast zaprowadzona przed oblicze przywódcy Ultramarines. Członkowie Zakonu byli oburzeni tymi słowami, podobnie jak większość lojalistów przybyłych z Cawlem. Inkwizytor Greyfax zarządała natychmiastowych wyjaśnień. Powstały zgiełk został uciszony przez Kapitana Agemmana, który przypomniał wszystkim, gdzie się znajdują. Jednocześnie zaznaczył, że jego zdaniem przybyłych należy zatrzymać, a przyniesione przez nich urządzenie zamknąć w polu statycznym aż do czasu, gdy będzie możliwe jego spokojne zbadanie. Zasugerował przy tym, że przybyłych z podróżnikami Xenos należy wyeliminować, zanim ich obecność narazi kogokolwiek z podległych im ludzi. Na te słowa odpowiedziała Święta Celestyna, która wskazała, że ich misja została natchniona mocą samego Imperatora i że to jego wolę reprezentuje grupka przybyłych. Święta nie mogła przy tym nie zauważyć, że w ich stronę skierowano lufy bolterów, do których przyłączyła się wciąż nieufna Inkwizytor Greyfax. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Calgara, który skierował się do Tiguriusa, oczekując od niego rady. W tym czasie Yvraine oraz Visarch napięli mięśnie i zajęli pozycję w oczekiwaniu na atak. Kronikarz dumał przez kilka chwil, po czym przemówił. Głęboki i dźwięczny głos Tiguriusa, nasycony był mądrością i mocą, która zmuszała do posłuchu. Przypomniał on Calgarowi, że w przeddzień ataku na Ultramar doświadczył on przerażających wizji, które pozwoliły na przygotowanie obrony. Widział lot żelaznych ptaków przybywających z daleka, a także karmazynową kulę pełną poruszających się zębatych kół. Te żelazne ptaki podróżowały przez ogień i cień, który wypływała ze zdruzgotanej, olbrzymiej bramy. Każdy z nich miał płonące ostrze, a ich skrzydła wypełniał święty blask kiedy kierowały się w strone Ultramaru. Przez zniszczoną bramę widoczne było szeroko otwarte oko, a gdy ptaki zbliżały się do Macragge wielka paszcza pełna zakrawawionych zębów otwierała się szeroko obok nich, gotowa ugryźć z gigantyczną mocą. Główny Kronikarz uważał, że wizje te dotyczyły Upadku Cadii oraz następującego ataku Czarnego Legionu na siedzibę Ultramarines. Wierzył przy tym, że objawienia dotyczyły także przybyłych podróżników i nawet obecność Eldarów jest podyktowana wolą Imperatora. Calgar podziękował Kronikarzowi, po czym rozkazał wyjaśnić pielgrzymom swoją obecność. Święta Celestyna wraz z Greyfax oraz Mistrzem Amalrichem opowiedzili pokrótce przebieg kampanii na Cadii oraz ich podróż. Ich relacja została również uzupełniona krótkimi informacjami przekazanymi przez Yvraine. Jedynie Cawl odmówił odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania oraz nie przedstawił wyjaśnień dotyczących działania relikwiarza. Wysłuchując przemawiających Calgar nie zaniedbywał obrony Macragge, wydając krótkie rozkazy i podejmując szybkie decyzje w newralgicznych punktach. Nie było to przejawem lekceważenia przybyłych, a jedynie koniecznością podtrzymywania obrony. Na koniec wypowiedzi Inkwizytor Greyfax podkreśliła, że z racji swojego upoważnienia do działania jako reprezentantka Imperatora, przyjmie na siebie odpowiedzialność za egzekucje Cawla, jeżeli ten okaże się zdrajcą. Calgar przerwał wówczas rozmówcom podnosząc rękę. Rozumiejąc wagę swojej decyzji zezwolił podróżnikom na zabranie auto-relikwiarza do sali, w której przebywał śmiertelnie ranny Patriarcha, pozwalając na towarzyszenie sojusznikom także pozostałym Eldarom, rozumiejąc, że oni także wypełniają wolę Imperatora. Zgoda ta okraszona jednak była wymogiem podróżowania z silną obstawą Ultramarines, w skład której wchodzili Tigurius, Voldus, członkowie Gwardii Honorowej wraz z samym Panem Ultramaru, a także weterani z 3 kompanii oraz członkowie 1 kompanii w pancerzach terminatorów. Pielgrzymka ruszyła, a Greyfax oraz Czarni Templariusze zawarli milczące porozumienie co do egzekucji Cawla i jego sojuszników na wypadek, gdyby ci mieli okazać się zdrajcami. Gdy sojusznicy stanęli przed wrotami Sanktuarium słońce nad Macragge zaczęło zachodzić. Budynek ten był tak monstrualnych rozmiarów, że mógł w jego wnętrzu chodzić wyprostowany tytan klasy Warlord. Przepiękne dziełathumb|260px|Ciało Guillimana pozostające w polu statycznym sztuki opiewające czyny Patriarchy otaczały całą komnatę. Wzrok przybywających przykuwała jednak postać siedząca na bogato zdobionym tronie na końcu pomieszczenia. Prymarcha od czasów otrzymania śmiertelnej rany przez dawniej lojalnego brata Fulgrima, przebywał w polu statycznym oczekując na odkrycie sposobu jego wyleczenia. Na jego kolanach znajdował się miecz samego Imperatora. Gdy przybyli znaleźli się bezpośrednio w pobliżu tronu, Calgar zwrócił się do Arcymagosa, wskazując mu, że są tam gdzie chciał. Następnie zadał pytanie o jakim pakcie Cawl wcześniej wspominał. Arcymagos rozpoczął wówczas niewiarygodną dla zgromadzonych historię przedstawiając, jak wiele lat temu przed zranieniem Patriarcha Ultramarines wezwał go do siebie zlecając tajemnicze zadanie. Niestety wskutek upływu czasu i uszkodzeń danych Arcymagos nie był w stanie wyjaśnić w pełni na czym miało polegać to zadanie, wierzył jednak, że Prymarcha widząc jego potencjał zlecił mu pracę, za którą nagrodzi go informacją posiadaną jedynie przez Guillimana. Wyjaśnił przy tym, że nie może ujawniać wszystkich szczegółów, ponieważ jego praca składa się z dwóch części, a dostarczenie relikwiarza do Prymarchy jest tylko pierwszą z nich. Tajemniczym ładunkiem, którym Arcymagos zajmował się z taką pieczołowitością i troskliwością, była niezwykła zbroja, która miała w sobie technologię pozwalającą na przywrócenie Patriarchy do żywych. Te słowa wzbudziły zdumienie nawet tych, którzy przebyli z Cawlem trudy podróży z Cadii. Cisza, która nastąpiła, pełna była napięcia i oczekiwania. Wizja Patriarchy chodzącego wśród innych napełniła Astartes nieoczekiwaną w tych trudnych czasach nadzieją. Wówczas przemówiła Yvraine, wyjaśniając swoją obecność. Była ona emisariuszem Ynneda, eldarskiego Boga Śmierci, przywołanego przez Eldrada Ulthrana. Moce eldarskiego boga były niezbędne do przywrócenia Prymarsze życia, jednakże taki cud wymaga ofiar i poświęcenia. Bez mocy Boga Xenos cały trud Cawla mógł spełznąć na niczym, a stworzona przez niego zbroja pozostać jedynie kunsztownym rynsztunkiem. Aby móc wyleczyć Patriarchę konieczna najpierw była jego śmierć. Słowa Eldarki wywołały burzę wśród zgromadzonych. Calgar przysiągł, że zabije każdego Xenos, który odważy się dotknąć Prymarchy. Wielki Mistrz Voldus wraz z Inkwizytor Greyfax i Marszałkiem Amalrichem stanęli po jego stronie. Pozostali Ultramarines wycelowali broń w nowo przybyłych, oczekując rozkazy otwarcia ognia. Arcymagos był nieustępliwy, powoływał się na warunki paktu, jaki zawarł z Patriarchą Ultramarines przed laty. Święta Celestyna błagała oponentów, aby zrozumieli, że taka jest wola Imperatora i tylko ich zgoda może przynieść ponownie nadzieję Imperium. Niespodziewanie po stronie Cawla opowiedział się Varro Tigurius. Kronikarz prosił Calgara, aby zaufał przybyłym uznając, że doświadczone przez niego wizje wskazują, że taka jest wola Imperatora. Atmosfera była napięta. Wtem w słuchawce voxu, Marneus Calgar otrzymał priorytetową informację. Chwilę później zanim zdążył ostrzec zebranych, szklany sufit świątyni rozpadł się w drobny mak. Krytycznie uszkodzony Thunderhawk Ultramarines wpadł przez sufit, uszkadzając pomnik Guillimana walczącego z Alphariusem. Gdy pojazd się zatrzymał wyskoczyli z niego wojownicy Czarnego Legionu, atakując zgromadzonych. Astartes otworzyli błykawicznie ogień do nowoprzybyłych, nie byli jednak dość szybcy, aby zapobiec katastrofie. Trio Raptorów dotarło do świątyni wbijając kolczaste ikony w podłogę świątyni. Długie włócznie z adamantium i żelaza, przybrane w makabryczne trofea, roztaczały wokół siebie demoniczną aurę. Empiryczna energia otaczająca ikony zawirowała wokół nich powodując rozdarcie rzeczywistości i przywołując błyski zwiastujące teleportację. W świętym miejscu zakonu Ultramarines pojawili się Terminatorzy Czarnego Legionu. Lojaliści odpowiedzieli ogniem, jednak znakomite zbroje oraz otaczająca zdrajców demoniczna energia zapewniała im znakomitą obronę, uniemożliwiając zadanie im ciężkich strat. Osłupiały Marneus Calgar nie wierzył w to co się stało. Sanktuarium Guillimana, święte miejsce zakonu, zostało sprofanowane i splugawione przez obecność sił chaosu. Było dla niego oczywiste, że atak zdrajców miał na celu dotarcie do Prymarchy. Choć nadal nie ufał Cawl'owi i przybyłym z nim Eldarom, powstałe zagrożenie było zbyt istotne aby je ignorować kosztem poświęcia uwagi Arcymagosowi. Dopóki nie uda mu się powstrzymać wrogów, dopóty wewnętrzne spory muszą pozostać w spokoju. Mistrz Zakonu aktywował pole energetyczne wokół legendarnych rękawic i rzucił się w bój. Nie pozostał sam. Święta Celestyna dobyła swojego ostrza i wyśpiewując hymn wojny wraz z Geminae Superia wyruszyła do walki. Amalrich wraz z pozostałymi Czarnymi Templariuszami wykrzykując z nienawiści zaatakował wrogów ludzkości. Wielki Mistrz Voldus także zaatakował, wzywając w trakcie ataku wsparcie Szarych Rycerzy. Kontratak lojalistów spotkał się z Marines Chaosu pośrodku sanktuarium. Zawrzała brutalna walka. Już na samym początku Inkwizytor Greyfax otrzymała postrzał w żebra, jednakże dzięki woli Imperatora pocisk nie wybuchł, powodując jedynie niewielkie wgniecenie w jej zbroi. Skrywając się na kilka chwil za zasłoną, rozpoczęła wkrótce ostrzał, powalając w obłoku krwi jednego z Raptorów. Jej bioniczne oko zlustrowało pole bitwy. Święta Celestyna z furią natarła na Terminatorów Chaosu druzgocąc wrogów ludzkości jednego po drugim, pomimo utraty jednej z Geminae Superia. Nieopodal Calgar i Voldus walczyli ramię w ramię powalając i paląc wrogów wyładowaniami z rękawic i psioniczną energią. Greyfax zaobserwowała jak Voldus wykorzystując swoje umiejętności posłał jednego z Terminatorów Czarnego Legionu w powietrze uderzając nim w jeden z posągów okalających salę. Wśród heretyków wciąż pojawiali się nowi wojownicy. Wkrótce energia wokół ikon znów zawirowała, a na placu boju pojawiło się trzech Czarnoksiężników w pancerzach Terminatorów, mając u swego boku potwornie zmutowanych Obliteratorów. W tym samym momencie przez wyrwę w suficie wpadł Dreadclaw, przenosząc na pokładzie kolejnych heretyków, w tym wybranych przez Abaddona weteranów wielu bitew oraz żądnych krwi Berserkerów Khorna. Ultramarines pomimo przygniatającej przewagi wroga, utrzymywali z trudem pozycję. Podczas gdy część z nich utrzymywała heretyków na dystans za pomocą szturmowych bolterów, część z lojalistów na czele z Marszałkiem Amalrichem ruszyła do walki wręcz. Jednakże nie wszyscy z obecnych lojalistów dołączyła do boju. Inkwizytor Greyfax ujrzała, jak Arcymagos, poruszając się niczym pająk, pracował przy kontrolerze auto-relikwiarza, osłaniany przez Skitarii i Ynnari oraz Tiguriusa. Wtem kilku Berserkerów widząc co robią, zaszarżowało na Kronikarza. Ten, stojąc niewzruszony, wymówił krótką formułę, powodując zmiażdżenie zdrajców w masę poskręcanego żelastwa i mięsa. Greyfax obserwowała z podejrzliwością i przerażeniem, jak energia życiowa powalonych heretyków nie zniknęła, lecz powędrowała do dwójki Ynnari, wyraźnie ich wzmacniając. Inkwizytor rozumiejąc co robi Cawl, zmusiła się mimo bólu do powstania, i pobiegła w jego kierunku, żądając zaprzestania działania w imię Świętych Ordo. Nie zdołała jednak do nich dobiec, gdyż jej ruch ujawinił jej pozycję i spowodował zasypanie jej przez pociski zdrajców. Rozrywając wrogów Calgar zauważył, jak Cawl z satysfakcją na twarzy odsunął się od auto-relikwiarza, który w tym momencie zaczął się otwierać. Calgar nie był w stanie zajrzeć do środka będąc zajęty walką oraz znajdując się pod złym kątem, jednakże był pod mimowolnym wrażeniem otaczających relikwiarz błysków i potężnej energii. W tej chwili auto-relikwiarz otoczył postać Prymarchy, a do tronu zbliżyli się Eldarzy. "Nie!"- krzyknął Calgar.- "Rozkazuję wam zaprzestać tego szaleństwa! Bracie Tiguriusie, w imieniu Imperatora, powstrzymaj ich!". Calgar zobaczył przerażony, że Tigurius patrząc w jego kierunku, kiwa przecząco głową. "Zróbcie to"- krzyknął Główny Kronikarz kierując w otaczających ich nieprzyjaciół wiązki psychicznej energii- "I niech Imperator mnie przeklnie jeżeli mnie oszukałaś Xenos". W desperacji Calgar skierował swój bolter w kierunku Yvraine, jednakże jej ostrze poruszając się z wielką prędkością przecięło kable dostarczające energię do tronu Guillimana, podtrzymując zasilanie pola statycznego. "Co wyście uczynili?!"- wykrzyczał zdruzgotany Calgar, kierując się na powrót przeciwko zdrajcom i kierując przeciwko nim całą swoją wściekłość. Auto-relikwiarz otoczył Prymarchę i jego tron całkowicie, rozpoczynając ferię barw, błysków oraz hipnotyzujących wzorów pojawiających się na jego powierzchni. Gdy zdrajcy to zauważyli ruszyli na lojalistów ze zdwojoną energią. Wykrzykując wojenne okrzyki Terminatorzy Chaosu wyruszyli w kierunku tronu, spychając Calgara do defensywy. Z niespotykaną wcześniej furią heretycy pomknęli ku tronowi, zmuszając pozostałych przy życiu lojalistów do pozbycia się osłon i spotkania w otwartym boju. Za cenę kolosalnych strat lojalistom udało się chwilowo powstrzymać zryw wrogów. Czarnoksiężnicy Chaosu nie zważając na ryzyko potępienia, sięgnęli głęboko do mocy Osnowy, usiłując powalić przeciwników. W odpowiedzi Mistrz Voldus posłał im własne inkantacje, ścierając się z nimi w sferze mentalnej. Trzeci z Czarnoksiężników posługując się dostępnymi mu mocami rozpoczął kierowanie energi na otaczające walczących mury, wyrywając z kolumn, ścian i sufitu wielkie bryły marmuru, którymi rzucał w wojowników. Wkrótce w podłodze pojawiły się szczeliny, a sufit ugiął się od zniszczeń. Widząc niebezpieczeństwo, Tigurius skoncentrował swoje moce na trzecim z Czarnoksiężników, usiłując go powstrzymać. Wkrótce jednak sam musiał odpierać ataki Berserkerów, co zniweczyło jego wysiłki. W sukurs przybyli mu Eldarzy, którzy błyskawicznie rozprawili się ze zdrajcami. Celestyna wciąż walczyła rozcinając swym mieczem ciałą zdrajców i powierzając ich dusze Mrocznym Bogom. Do walki dołączył również Arcymagos, używając swoich broni oraz intonując binarny psalm mający zwiększyć moc wyposażenia sojuszników. Marszałek Amalrich wraz z jedyni dwoma pozostałymi przy życiu Czarnymi Templariuszami bez ustanku atakował i odpierał ataki. Błyski teleportów ponownie spowiły pobojowisko przysyłając do walki brygadę Paladynów Szarych Rycerzy, którzy wzmocnili mentalne siły swego Mistrza. Wtem jednak niebo nad świątynią ponownie pociemniało, gdy dziesięć kolejnych Dredclawów osłanianych przez Piekielne Smoki, wpadło do Świątyni, przenosząc na swych pokładach elitarną grupę zabójców Mistrza Wojny Chaosu, Szpony Profanatora (ang. Talons of the Despoiler). Te siły miały zadać ostateczny cios. Zmęczeni walką lojaliści nie byli w stanie odeprzeć takich ilości zdrajców. Marneus Calgar został powalony samą masą atakujących go wrogów, zaś Marszałek Amalrich wraz z braćmi ukryli się za zwłokami innych żołnierzy, zdeterminowani zabrać ze sobą jak najwięcej heretyków zanim zginą. Wciąż walcząca Święta Celestyna straciła drugą z Geminae Superia, sama będąc ranna w jedną z rąk, posługując się w boju wyłącznie drugą. Wszędzie skłębione masy zdrajców posuwały się do przodu niezważając na straty, pragnący przytłoczyć pozostałe przy życiu psy fałszywego Imperatora i zasmakować ich krwi, podczas gdy Czarnoksiężnicy kontynuowali inkantacje powodujące rozerwanie rzeczywistości. Żaden z obrońców nie cofnął się o krok, jednak było kwestią minut, kiedy ich opór zostanie przełamany. Niektórzy z heretyków dotarli na odległośc paru metrów od tronu, walcząc z próbującymi ich odeprzeć Cawlem i Eldarami. Migająca dotychczas na auto-relikwiarzu czerwona ikona zamieniła się w zieloną, sygnalizując to czystym i niczym niezmąconym dźwiękiem, który przebił się pomimo hałasu walki przez Sanktuarium. Gdy Cawl to usłyszał, wydał z siebie niecodzienny, binarny okrzyk triumfu. Chwilę później auto-relikwiarz otworzył się z gazowym sykiem przecinającym powietrze, odsłaniając zapierający dech w piersiach widok. Tam gdzie znajdywało się nieruchome ciało Prymarchy posadzone na tronie, teraz w pełnej krasie stał jeden z thumb|338px|Odrodzony Prymarchanajwierniejszych i najzdolniejszych synów Imperatora, Roboute Guilliman. Jego obecność oddziaływała na wszystkich, wypełniając salę dominującą energią. Mający na sobie niezrównaną i mistrzowsko wykonaną zbroję, trzymający w jednej z rąk otoczone płomieniami ostrze samego Imperatora, spojrzał po pobojowisku z pewną morderczą intensywnością, której nie mogli ścierpieć nawet lojaliści. Wojownicy obu stron zamarli niczym zaklęci w oczekiwaniu. Wtem ciszę przerwał pojedynczy okrzyk, gdy jeden z Berserkerów Khorna rzucił się na przebudzonego Prymarchę. Guilliman poruszył się wówczas z tak olbrzymią prędkością, że nawet Ynnari nie byli w stanie temu dorównać. Jego płomienne ostrze przecieło powietrze rozczłonkowując śmiałka na dwie połówki, które upadły w nieładzie na ziemię. W tym momencie zaklęcie zostało przełamane i mrowie wojowników Chaosu rzuciło się na Prymarchę gotowi poświęcić setki w celu zabicia Guillimana. Ich atak nie pozostał jednak bez odzewu. Rozpoczęła się jatka. Pierwszym z powalonych był Czarnoksiężnik, który usiłował zrównać Świątynię z ziemią. Używając swojej potężnej Ręki Władzy (ang. the Hand of Dominion- po prostu wszechmocna rękawica energetyczna z dodatkami- przyp. moje) Guilliman powalił heretyka i rozerwał go na tysiace kawałków. Wśród kolejnych śmiałków pojawili się Bererskerzy Khorna, którzy usiłowali pomścić zmarłego towarzysza. Nie byli jednak godnymi przeciwnikami dla Prymarchy, zostając zredukowanymi do fruwających w powietrzu opancerzonych kawałków mięsa. Pociski z bolterów wymierzonych w Patriarchę odbijały się od jego zbroi, nie czyniąc mu najmniejszej krzywdy i nie tworząc na niej żadnej skazy. Prymarcha po kolei rozprawiał się z przeciwnikami, a żaden z nich, czy to weteran stuleci walk czy też opancerzony Terminator, nie stanowił dla niego godnego przeciwnika. Guilliman poruszał się z taką prędkością, że nawet nadludzki refleks heretyków nie był w stanie ich uratować. Gdy Czarny Legion skupił swoje wysiłki na pozbawieniu życia Prymarchy, pozostali obrońcy mogli się przegrupować i ruszyli z nową siłą na heretyków, podbudowani widokiem swojego zbawcy. Guilliman wyczyścił z wrogów okolice swojego tronu, posiłkowany przez Tiguriusa, Cawla i Ynnari. Jego pomocnicy dokonywali nadludzkich czynów. Yvraine i Visarch szatkowali wrogów z niespotykanym wdziękiem i szybkością. Tigurius uwolnił druzgocący ładunek energi psionicznej, wstrząsając rzeczywistość falami przytłaczającej mocy i posyłając heretyków na ziemie wraz z pozostałością ich zbroi. Przez chwilę Główny Kronikarz poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Prymarchy, którego taksujące spojrzenie wydawało się rozbierać duszę Tiguriusa na kawałki dokonując jej oceny. Twarz Guillimana przypominała maskę mściwej furii i zimnego gniewu, który trwał przez wieki. Dla Guillimana ostatnim wspomnieniem była desperacka walka przeciwko jego zepsutemu bratu, przypominająca zmagania tytanów. Następnie ostał się jedynie ból wywołany trucizną sączącą się w jego żyły. Teraz znalazł się w środku bitwy, otoczony przez ohydne kreatury przypominające koszmarne parodie wojowników Imperatora. Nawet jego sojusznicy nie wyglądali zbyt znajomo, przynajmniej jednak był w stanie bezbłędnie ocenić, kto jest spaczony Chaosem, a kto nie. Na tę chwilę było to wystarczające. Pozostałe pytania mogły zaczekać. Wyrzynając zdrajców Patriarcha dotarł do mocno zranionego Calgara, zatrzymując się przy nim z pewnego rodzaju nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy i uczuciem we wzroku. Calgar poruszył się, otwierając jedno oko na odrodzonego Prymarchę. Zadowolony, że jego potomek żyje Guilliman ruszył dalej do walki, pozostawiając Pana Ultramaru z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy, że jego genetyczny ojciec wrócił do żywych. W dalszej części Sanktuarium Voldus i jego Paladyni toczyli bój z pozostałymi Czarnoksiężnikami. Choć heretycy byli silnymi psionikami, żaden z nich nie mógł równać się z potęgą Wielkiego Mistrza. Powstrzymując czarne inkantacje Voldus wykonał potężny kontratak niszcząc doszczętnie swojego wroga. Ostatni z Czarnoksiężników nie wytrzymał tego widoku i odwrócił się aby uciec. Na jego nieszczęście stanął wówczas twarzą w twarz z Patriarchą. Zanim zdołałthumb|376px|Walka w Sanktuarium Guillimana wypowiedzieć choćby jedną sylabę zaklęcia, na jego gardle z siłą tysiąca mężów zacisnęła się pancerna pięść Ręki Władzy. Prymarcha podniósł swego nieprzyjaciela wysoko w powietrze, a przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz obrzydzenia. Czarnoksiężnik podjął ostatnią próbę wypowiedzenia czaru, zanim jego starożytny pancerz poddał się naciskowi miecza Imperatora, zostając przecięty niczym jedwab. Pozbawieni przywództwa, widząc przed sobą istnego boga wojny, ostatni z Czarnych Legionistów rozpoczęli ucieczkę, jednak żaden z nich nie miał wyjść z Twierdzy Hery żywym. Zanim posiłki dotarły do Świątyni Prawości, walka została skończona. Każdy jeden Astartes, który przebił się do Świątyni, padł na kolana w nabożnym podziwie na widok odrodzonego Prymarchy. Guilliman objął dowodzenie nad Marines, nie zadając żadnych pytań poza czysto strategicznymi. Czas na pytania i odpowiedzi przyjdzie później, teraz ważniejsze jest wyplenienie ze świata Ultramarines zarazy Chaosu. Wiadomość o tym, że ich Patriarcha żyje, rozniosły się błyskawicznie po całej Fortecy. Wieść była przekazywana za pomocą głośników, poprzez vox, a także przez transmisje, docierając w najbardziej niedostępne ostępy Twierdzy. Sam Guilliman zdecydował się przemówić i potwierdzić rewelacje, rozumiejąc, że jego obecność ośmieli jego zwolenników i pogrąży jego wrogów. Tak jak przewidywał wieść o jego odrodzenia dodała Ultramarines waleczności, natomiast wojownicy Chaosu stracili chęć do walki. Guilliman udał się następnie do strategium i - w historycznym geście, który zostanie uwieczniony w statule - przejął formalnie dowództwo od kapitana Agemmana. Marneus Calgar, ranny w walkach w Sanktuarium i podtrzymywany przez dwóch członków Straży Honorowej, uklęknął przed Prymarchą i na jego prośbę przekazał mu dowództwo nad całym Zakonem. Patriarcha zajął miejsce za stołem w Strategium i wziąwszy głęboki wdech rozpoczął planowanie akcji obronnych. I tak, jak Marines przeważali nad zwykłymi ludźmi, tak geniusz taktyczny Guillimana nie miał sobie równych. Dzięki przyjętej taktyce oraz błyskawicznym rozkazom siły Ultramarines rozpoczęły szereg manewrów, które umożliwiły im odepchnięcie zdrajców od Fortecy. Intuicja Prymarchy pozwoliła mu na niezwykle dokładne i szybkie planowanie, dzięki czemu doskonale rozpracował słabości wroga i bez trudu przewidywał i kontrował wszelkie jego posunięcia. Tam, gdzie jego obecność była niezbędna, tam Guilliman prowadził swych ludzi osobiście do boju, wywołując popłoch u nieprzyjaciela. Ostateczny atak wykonany przez Roboute w samo serce linii Chaosu spowodował zamęt w ich szeregach i ostateczny upadek. W ledwie trzy godziny po swoim odrodzeniu, Guilliman poprowadził siły Ultramarines do oczyszczenia Fortecy Hery oraz zabezpieczenia całej placówki. Nadszedł czas na zaczerpnięcie tchu i odpoczynek wymęczonych wojsk.thumb|360px|"Koronacja" Guillimana na Pana Ultramaru i Mistrza Zakonu Patriarcha wezwał najbliższych współpracowników i udał się do sanktuarium Mistrza Zakonu, dotychczas zajmowanego przez Calgara, gdzie oficjalnie został ponownie mianowany Panem Ultramaru i Mistrzem Ultramarines. Uroczystość odbyła się przy udziale Calgara, Tiguriusa oraz Agemmana, a także ich najbliższych oficerów oraz przedstawicieli każdej z kompanii Zakonu. Brali w niej udział również ocaleli towarzysze "Krucjaty Celestyny", a Święta osobiście pobłogosławiła Prymarchę. Gdy ceremonia została zakończona, Guilliman wstał i zarządził zebranie. Wiele zostało jeszcze do zrobienia, a niezliczone pytania wymagały odpowiedzi. Zanim jednak mógł podjąć dalsze decyzje, musiał się dowiedzieć o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się podczas jego długiej nieobecności. Przebudzenie Prymarchy nie zostało jednak niezauważone. Mroczne Potęgi rozpoczęły obmyślanie planu powstrzymania wrogiego im Patriarchy. O tym jednak Guilliman na razie nie wiedział. Patriarcha Ultramarines usiadł cieżko na tronie, rozkazując wszystkim oddalić się. Gdy został sam, na jego twarzy zagościł smutek i ból. Cokolwiek zrobiono, aby przywrócić go do życia, spowodowało to powstanie stałego i dokuczliwego bólu promieniejącego od wewnątrz. Podejrzewał, że ten ból nigdy nie minie. Jednakże fizyczny ból był ostatnim ze zmartwień Patriarchy. Po kolei wzywał do siebie najważniejsze z otaczających go osób, przez wiele dni prowadząc z nimi konwersacje, odczytując z ich słów prawdę i dociekając jak wygląda historia ludzkości po tylu latach od jego upadku. Bez trudu wychwytywał pomiędzy wierszami, ze strzępków informacji, jak przedstawia się sytuacja ludzi oraz jakie zagrożenia niesie za sobą 42 millenium. Każda wiadomość była ciosem dla Prymarchy i wyczerpywała jego siły i wolę. "Millenia przeminęły"- wyszeptał Prymarcha, gdy został sam, nie kierując tych słów do nikogo. Rozumiał jedynie, że musi wypowiedzieć się na temat sytuacji, zanim wiedza o tym, jak zmieniła się ludzkość, doprowadzi go do obłędu. Nie pierwszy raz od powrotu Guilliman zamarzył, aby mógł porozmawiać z jednym ze swych braci. Ci przynajmniej mogliby go zrozumieć. "Tysiące lat"- powiedział- "I zobacz co się z nimi stało. Co się z nami stało. Bałwochwalstwo. Ignorancja. Cierpienie i nędza w imię Boga, który nigdy nie chciał tego miana'.''" Guilliman potrząsnął głową i stanął w swojej komnacie spoglądając na wiszące banery, które opiewały zwycięstwa Ultramarines. Jego wzrok spoczął na podobiźnie postaci siedzącej na tronie i otoczonej aureolą, która bez wątpienia przedstawiała Imperatora. "Zawiedliśmy, ojcze."- powiedział Guilliman głosem przepełnionym smutkiem i bólem- "'''Ty zawiodłeś swoich synów, a my w zamian zawiedliśmy ciebie. A teraz, aby pogłębić naszą pychę i arogancję, a tym samym ukazać nasz upadek, zawiedliśmy ich wszystkich. Czy Horus nie powiedział, że poszukujesz boskości? Spowodował wybuch rebelii wokół tego twierdzenia. Jak teraz by tryumfował, widząc obecne Imperium." Guilliman poczuł przypływ złości i zacisnął pięści, mając ochotę zniszczyć wszystko co go wokół otaczało. Wiedział jednak, że nie może okazać słabości.Calgar, Tigurius, Agemman i wszyscy pozostali patrzyli na niego tak jakby spoglądali na Imperatora. Nie mógł okazać słabości swoim genetycznym synom i tym samym doprowadzić ich do tego, aby w ich sercach zagościła rozpacz. "Tylko to się liczy''." - westchnął Prymarcha. Gniew Guillimana wstrząsnął nim do głębi. Patriarcha podniósł się i spojrzał na wyhaftowanego Imperator z oskarżeniem w oczach. "Dlaczego nadal żyję?"- warknął- "Czego chcesz więcej ode mnie? Oddałem im wszystko co miałem. Spójrz co zrobili z naszym marzeniem. Ta wzdęta, zepsuta padlina Imperium jest prowadzona nie przez postęp i nadzieję, ale przez strach, nienawiść i ignorancję. Lepiej by było, gdybyśmy wszyscy spłonęli w ogniach ambicji Horusa, zamiast oglądać to na własne oczy'." Nawet, gdy wypowiedział te słowa, Guilliman słyszał w nich fałsz. Pośród swoich braci, żaden nie był większym idealistą niż on sam. Żaden nie przewidywał jaśniejszej przysłości, nie tylko dla ludzkości, ale także legionu wojowników Imperatora.Ten płomień nadziei był częścią jego samego tak długo jak żyje. Nawet teraz, gdy był tłamszony przez mrok i rozpacz, ten płomień przetrwał. "'''Nadal jest nadzieja" -stwierdził, odwracając się do okna. Oglądał, jak naprawiane są zniszczenia, które choć potężne, nie były w stanie zniszczyć dumy i determinacji Ultramarines. Urodzili się w mrocznym millenium, znając jedynie cierpienię i walkę, śmierć i rozpacz, a mimo to nie ugięli pod brzemieniem losu, tylko dzielnie stawiali mu czoła. Nieważne ilu wrogów przyniósł im los, w dalszym ciągu pozostawali niezłomni i lojalni. Guilliman zobaczył lepszy wiek, taki, w którym pojawiła się nadzieja i tryumf. Jakie miał prawo, on, nadludzki syn samego Imperatora, aby okazać mniej siły i odwagi niż jego następcy urodzeni w mroku? Guilliman ujrzał co ludzkość może osiągnąć. Co więcej, wiedział co za owoce mogą przynieść prace Cawla, zgromadzone pod powierzchnią Marsa. Uwierzył, że dla Imperium lepsza przyszłość jest w dalszym ciągu możliwa. Będzie to jednak możliwe dopiero, gdy wrogowie ludzkość zostaną pokonani. "Cała ta nędza" -powiedział Guilliman- "Cały strach i cierpienie, nie jest spowodowane przez ludzkość, lecz przez tych, którzy nas zdradzili. Zbyt długo szpony Chaosu dyktowały los naszej rasy. To musi się skończyć." Patriarcha poczuł wypełniającą go nową siłę. Zainspirowany tym co ujrzał, Prymarcha zamknął swoje cierpienie i osamotnienie głęboko wewnątrz swego umysłu. Zachował jednak swoją furię. Ją mógł jeszcze wykorzystać. Później będzie czas na żałobę i nowe planowanie. Teraz jest czas walki, czas zapłaty dla wrogów Imperatora za każdą plagę, która dotknęła Imperium. Po 4 dniach i nocach po swojej koronacji Guilliman wyszedł ze swoich komnat. Podczas jego nieobecności, wojskami Ultramarines dowodził wciąż ranny Calgar, który ignorując swoje rany koordynował działania Marines. Zobaczywszy swojego Prymarchę, Calgar bez wahania oddał mu dowództwo. Guilliman widząc zaangażowanie oraz zdolności Calgara uczynił go swoim doradcą i często zasięgał jego rad. Podobnie uczynił z Tiguriusem. Następnym ruchem Patriarchy, który zaskoczył wielu, było włączenie do grona doradczego Voldusa, Cawla, Świętej Celestyny oraz Inkwizytor Greyfax. Guilliman chciał otrzymywać porady z rąk każdego ramienia Imperialnej maszyny wojennej rozumiejąc, że w jedności jest siła. Mając u boku swoich doradców oraz dowodząc potężnymi siłami Ultramarines, Guilliman rozpoczął kontruderzenie w celu odzyskania swojego macierzystego świata. Szersze plany walk w galktyce mogły poczekać. Macragge nadal było otoczone z każdej strony i jeżeli planeta macierzysta Zakonu upadnie, wówczas nawet odrodzony Prymarcha może nie poradzić sobie z tłumem wrogów. Wojna o Macragge twała niewiele ponad miesiąc, a tempo działań wojennych było zawrotne. Na początku błyskawiczne uderzenia oczyściły dolinę Laponis oraz częściowo zrujnowane miast Magna Civitas. Działa oblężnicze Żelaznych Wojowników zostały wysadzone ładunkami melta, a hordy kultystów Chaosu zostały otoczone i wyrżnięte w pień. Agemman, Celestyna i Greyfax wiedli precyzyjne ataki w celu odzyskania baterii orbitalnych, a niedługo potem niebo nad Macragge przecinały wiązki ognia z baterii, które oczyściły orbitę nad klasztorem-fortecą Ultramarines. To był dopiero początek. Kolumna pancerna dowodzona przez Antaro Chronusa zmiotła siły zdrajców na wzniesieniach Magletine i zepchnęła ich do oceanu Pharamis. Siły Szarych Rycerzy, dowodzone przez Wielkiego Mistrza Voldusa, walczyło z wojskami okrutnych Władców Nocy, którzy okryli całe miasto nienaturalnym mrokiem. Zdrajcy zostali w ostateczności zmuszeni do wycofania, a tajemniczy krwawy rytuał zatrzymany zanim dobiegł końca, jednakże całę miasto zostało zniszczone z orbity z obawy przed zbytnim spaczeniem przez Chaos. Guilliman poprowadził ataki na Valmari, górę Tarphus i zaśnieżoną przełęcz Gallinusa, uzyskując zwycięstwo w każdym z tych miejsc. Ultramarines niszczyli wszystko na swej drodze, a ich niezwykłe wyszkolenie i dyscyplina w połączeniu z geniuszem Patriarchy dawała niezwykłe rezultaty. Pomimo tego, że zdrajcy walczyli z furią i pogardą śmierci, nie byli w stanie sprostać zdolnościom Prymarchy, a ich siły topniały z każdym uderzeniem. Heretyce, którzy salwowali się ucieczką na orbitę, zostali otoczeni przez flotę lojalistów i zupełnie zniszczeni. Ostatecznie, po długi tygodniach zaciętych walk i wielkich strat, Macragge zostało wyzwolone raz jeszcze. The Crown of Glories Na planetę przybyły posiłki. Wiele zakonów pierwszej fundacji posłało swoje delegacje by na własne oczy ujrzeć ożywionego Primarchę. Do tłumu przysięgającego wierność Guillimanowi dołączyli Novamarines, Synowie Orar, Zakon Genesis i wiele innych. Arcy-Konsul Magna Civitas (gubernator) zaproponował zorganizowanie parady z okazji zwycięstwa, która miała zostać nagrana i rozesłana na całe Imperium. Argumentował on iż ludzie potrzebują światła nadziei w tych mrocznych czasach. Guilliman niechętnie się zgodził. Pod czas wspaniałej uroczystości Arcy-Konsul wręczył Prymarsze złoty laur, po thumb|322px|Ultramarines oczekujący na Guillimanazałożeniu, którego zaczął mieć wizję chwały. Zerwał koronę ze swojej głowy, okazało się że Arcy-Konsul był sługą chaosu. Za pomocą amulety noszonego przez zdrajce Fulgrim drwiącym tonem przywitał Guillimana w jego ukochanym Imperium i powiedział, że jest zawiedziony tym że brat odrzucił jego podarunek. Na koniec dodał że Pan Ultramaru nie będzie mógł ufać żadnemu poczuciu triumfu i samozadowolenia, po tym amulet i noszący go heretyk zostali przebici Mieczem Imperatora. Imperialne armie zbierały się na Macragge, coraz więcej lojalistów przybyło by zobaczyć żyjącego Primarchę. Niektórzy jak Mroczne Anioły czy Krucza Gwardia przysłały niewielkie delegacje mające potwierdzić prawdziwość cudu. Inni jak Kosmiczne Wilki, Białe Szramy Czarni Templariusze przybyli w dużej liczbie do żyjącego syna Imperatora. Gdy Czarni Templariusze zeszli na planetę i spotkali Marszałka Amalrich, jedynego ocalałego Templariusza z Krucjaty Celestyny kapelani ogłosili go dotkniętym ręką Imperatora. Almarich został zabrany na pokład Krążownika Uderzeniowego Bicz na Heretyków (ang. Scourge of Heretics) odziany w zbroje Czempiona Imperatora i otrzymał Czarny Miecz. Inni również przybyli do Ultramaru okręty Imperialnej Marynarki, Baroni Imperialnych Rycerzy, flota Adeptus Mechanicus razem z Tytanami, procesja Adeptus Administratum. Wszyscy oni złożyli przysięgi wierności Guillimanowi. Roboute zgodził się na tę beatyfikację dopiero gdy Celestyna i Greyfax wyjaśniły mu jak potężna jest Eklezjarchia, i że lepiej mieć ją po swojej stronie. Gdy zebrane armie były gotowe by wyruszyć w bój, były one porwadzone przez Guillimana, któremu na myśl o walce ulżyło po spotkaniu z machiną biurokratyczną Imperium. Kontratak zaczął się w układzie Macragge, nadal obleganym przez Chaos. Na planecie ulu Ardium banda Żelaznych Wojowników została zniszczona po krwawych walkach przez atak elementów czwartej i szóstej kompani Ultramarines prowadzonych przez samego Primarchę. Zdrajcy walczyli w ufortyfikowanych przez siebie tunelach miast uli do ostatniego. Planeta Świątynia Laphis była miejscem największego starcia kosmicznego tej kampani. Okręty floty obronnej Ultramaru starły się z statkami Legionu Alfa blokującego planete. Okręty Ultramarines dowodzone przez Calgara z mostku pradawnego flagowca zakonu Honoru Macragge (ang. Macragge’s Honour) odepchnęły zdrajców prowadzących bombardowanie orbitalne. Ku przerażeniu lojalistów uciekające Imperialne transportowce okazały się być pod kontrolą kultystów Legionu Alfa. Wypełnione materiałami wybuchowymi statki dokonały samobójczego ataku na flotę lojalistów uszkadzając kilka jednostek. Calgar był przygotowany na podstęp i przygotował własny plan. Kolejna imperialna flota złożona z szybkich jednostek wyszła zza trzeciego księżyca planety, Aurory. W tym samym czasie Zbrojmistrzowie Ultramarines przedostali się na planetę i uaktywnili jej baterie obronny orbitalnej. Ostrzeliwani z trzech stron zdrajcy zostali zniszczeni. Układ Macragge został odbity, armie ruszyły walczyć o cały Ultramar. Guilliman unieważnił traktaty dające 500 Światom Ultramaru suwerenność, odbudowując swoje prywatne imperium. Siły Imperium zjednoczone i dowodzone przez Guillimana pokonywały armie Chaosu pomimo burz osnowy, jednak walki trwały długie miesiące, a Ultramar był dużym królestwem, atakowanym przez wielu wrogów thumb|294px|Walki w systemie Macragge. Siódmego miesiąca kampanii odnotowano pojawienie się nowej choroby, nazwaną Płaczącą Plagą (ang. Weeping Plague) lub Zasmuceniem (ang. Sorrow). Żołnierze zaczynali niekontrolowanie płakać, ciągłe, wielodniowe łzawienie zaklejało oczy, prowadząc w ekstremalnych przypadkach do ślepoty. Cierpieli na nią tylko żołnierze Gwardii, żaden Kosmiczny Marines czy tech-sług Mechanicus na nią nie zapadł. Tylko kilka przypadków zachorowań zostało odnotowanych pośród Adepta Sororitas, niektórzy przypisywali taki stan rzeczy obecności Żyjącej Świętej pośród walczących. Inni jednak wierzyli, że nieugięta wiara Sióstr chroniła je przed zarazą. Gdy Guilliman porzucił walkę i odwiedził chorych stał się cud, objawy ustąpiły. Prymarcha zaczął opuszczać walkę by leczyć swoich żołnierzy, w tym czasie siły Chaosu zaczęły odzyskiwać inicjatywę. Zaraza nawracała do oczyszczonych po odejściu ich wybawcy. Wielki Mistrz Voldus wdał się w spór z Prymarchą rozpoznając ręke Nurgla w zarazie. Szary Rycerz wyjaśnił Guillimanowi, że nie leczył on chorych, lecz była to perfidna zagrywka Boga Plag chcącego oderwać syna Imperatora od dowodzenia w wojnie. Z ciężkim sercem Roboute zaprzestał swoich prób leczenia Płaczącej Plagi i rozkazał poszukiwanie lekarstwa swoim Konsyliarzom i Kapelanom. Guilliman postanowił wyruszyć na na Terre i stanąć przed swoim ojcem prosząc go o radę. Nie mógł jednak zostawić wojny w Ultramarze bez utalentowanego dowódcy. Primarcha wybrał braci bitewnych z pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej kompani, dowództwo nad nimi powierzając kapitanowi drugiej kompani Ultramarines Cato Sicariusowi. Guilliman również poprosił Wielkiego Mistrza Voldusa z całym jego Bractwem by do niego dołączyłli. Inni przyrzekli wspomóc nową krucjatę, w tym Zakony Primogenitorskie (sukcesorzy Ultramarines 2 utworzenia) i Czempion Imperatora Amalrich z Czarnymi Templariuszami. Święta Celestyna, Inkwizytor Greyfax i Arcymagos Cawl również się przyłączyli, pomoc dowodzonych przez nich sił będzie chętnie udzielona. Guilliman z radością zaakceptował wszystkie oferty pomocy, po czym rozkazał Marneusowi Calgarowi, Głównemu Kronikarzowi Tiguriusowi i Kapitanowi Pierwszej Kompani Agemmanowi pozostać i dowodzić odbijaniem Ultramaru. Ynnari wybrali ten moment by odejść. Mimo iż Cadia upadła to wciąż były planety, na których stały pylony. Eldarzy zamierzali ich bronić. Przed odejściem Yvraine odbyła rozmowę z Guillimanem, mówiąc mu prawdę o jego ożywieniu iż został wskrzeszony przez Ynneda i poradziła by nie zdejmował swojej zbroi. Tak zakończyła się Krucjata Celestyny, a rozpoczęła się Terrańska Krucjata (ang.Terran Crusade). 'Terrańska Krucjata' Kilka dni po tym jak Guilliman ujawnił swoje plany, Imperialna flota ruszyła w kierunku Kolebki Ludzkości, przewodził jej Roboute Guilliman na swoim prastarym okręcie flagowym Honor Macragge. Szalejące Burze Osnowy utrudniały lot. Na prośbę Nawigatorów kapitanowie statków dokonywali tylko krótkich skoków w Immaterium.Krótkie wejścia do osnowy bardzo często kończyły się szybką ucieczką do świata rzeczywistego, bo zagrożenie stawało się zbyt duże. Mimo to kilka statków zaginęło i wielu kapitanów błagało Świętą Celestynę o jej błogosławieństwo. Z każdym wyjściem z Immaterium astropaci próbowali wychwycić informacje o stanie Imperium. Nie były one dobre. Całe układy planetarne były nękane przez demoniczne inwazje, plagi mutacji lub inne nienaturalne zjawiska. Populacje planet zmieniały się w oszalałych kultystów, armie nasyconych energiami osnowy xenos razem z demonami atakowały światy Imperium. Ci którzy o tym wiedzieli szybko dostrzegli podobieństwo z terrorem Długiej Nocy i Erą Konfliktu, jednak nikt nie ośmielił się wypowiedzieć tego na głos. Mimo trudnych warunków krucjata parła do przodu. Terrańska Krucjata dotarła do krawędzi Maelstromu. Istniejące niegdyś bezpieczne przejścia zostały pochłonięte przez wielką anomalię. Z obawy o swoje okręty kapitanowie wydali rozkaz natychmiastowego wyjścia do Materium. Imperialna flota wpadła prosto w zasadzkę floty Tysiąca Synów, prowadzonej przez Demonicznego Primarchę legionu. Armady starły się. Gdy Magnus Czerwony uznał że flota lojalistów jest wystarczająco uszkodzona, dokończył rytuał wciągając okręty Guiillimana do Maelstromu. Ze stu dwudziestu okrętów które wyruszyło w kierunku Terry, pozostało mniej niż połowa,. Niektóre zniszczone w zasadzce Tysiąca Synów, jednak większość zniknęła gdy flota została wciągnięta do osnowy. Niektóre kiedyś wyjdą do świata rzeczywistego inne jednak zaginą na zawsze lub czeka je gorszy los. Krucjata ruszyła dalej, próbując wydostać się z ogromnej anomalii. Armie Imperium atakowały napotkane planety poszukując jakichkolwiek informacji. Na szklanym księżycu prowadzeni przez Guillimana lojaliści zniszczyli twierdzę Czerwonych Korsarzy, ostatni żywy heretyk stał się marionetką demona który dwoma głosami wydrwił Primarchę. Następnie Krucjata napotkała mięsną planetę, którą zaatakowali by zdobyć mapy. Znajdująca się tam banda Dzieci Imperatora wywołała empyryczny rezonans, wydobywający dźwiękowe fale uderzeniowe z ust kryształowych czaszek.Sama planeta przy pomocy augmetycznych macek wciągnęła kilka okrętów Mechanicus do paszczy o rozmiarach kontynentu. Ostrzał Imperialnej floty zniszczył tuzin kryształowych czaszek, oderwał metalowe macki planety i uszkodził kilka okrętów Marines Chaosu. Dzieci Imperatora uciekły zostawiając uszkodzone okręty lojalistom. Lecąc przez krainę w której czas się zmieniał a rzeczywistość była wykrzywiana, Terrańska Krucjata była często nękana przez siły chaosu, dla których miejsce to było domem. Pośród szerokiej na tysiące kilometrów chmury żrących zarodników imperialne okręty zostały otoczone przez ogromnych much zarazy, o rozmiarach fregat. Wielkie insekty uszkadzały mniejsze okręty krucjaty. Święta Celestyna weszła do obserwatorium Nawigatorów na Honorze Macragge i posłała swoje błogosławione światło w postaci płonących fal, oczyszczając pustkę z odrażających demonicznych bestii. W innym obszarze Maelstromu na okręty krucjaty przedostały się duchy osnowy. Zgromadziły się one nad świętymi reliktami na okrętach marines i zaczęły wypijać święte energie z zakonnych relikwii. Szarzy Rycerze szybko teleportowali się do kaplic sojuszników walcząc ramię w ramię z wściekłymi Kapelanami przeganiając osnowiańskie pijawki. Flota leciała dalej, niemożliwy do określenia czas wydawał się stuleciami. Terrańska Krucjata przyleciała nad Bathamor. Po wykryciu tam obecności renegatów Guilliman rozkazał atak. Imperialne siły wpadły w zasadzkę demonów Tzeentcha dowodzoną przez Kairosa Tkacza Przeznaczenia. Obie głowy demona wykpiły Guillimana. Imperialne siły dokonały odwrotu na orbitę. Następnie armie krucjaty zaatakowały planetę czarnego marmuru i krwawych mórz''. Lojaliści zniszczyli kilka twierdz'' Czerwonych Korsarzy, po czym przystąpiły do oblężenia ufortyfikowanego pałacu, który następnie zdobyły, tam Roboute Guilliman spotkał tajemniczą obcą postać, która po kilkukrotnym powtórzeniu Primarsze wiadomości zniknęła. Nie była to sztuczka Chaosu, w manifestacji dało się wyczuć eldarski wpływ. Opuszczając planetę czarnego marmuru i krwawych mórz, flota krucjaty liczyła jedną trzecią tej, która wyruszyła z Ultramaru, jednak na jej czele stał okręt flagowy Guillimana Honor Macragge. Statki Imperium miały nowy kurs, pochodzący z szeptów tajemniczej postaci. Kierowali się na odległą gwiazdę czystej bieli, dopóki ta nie zmieniła się w płonącą wyrwę w rzeczywistości. Następnie krucjata zgodnie ze wskazówkami tajemniczej istoty zmieniła kurs. Po kilku dniach znaleźli się blisko trójki planet wirujących na około siebie w niekończącym się tańcu. Wszystko było dokładnie jak w tajemniczej wiadomości, w Guillimanie pojawiła się nadzieja że ucieknie z Maelstromu. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami flota krucjaty ponownie zmieniła kurs, oddalając się od trójki planet, kierując się na konstelacje zielonych błysków. Jeśli tajemnicza postać miała racje to niedługo siły Imperium wylecą z Maelstromu, jednak pierw będą musiały przelecieć przez „''miejsce spoczynku ponurych duchów''”. Gdy Imperialni tam dolecieli ich oczom ukazały się tysiące wraków, między innymi okrętów Imperium, Eldarów, Hrud, a nawet wojenne sfery Krootów czy Dhowy Nicassarów. Wszystkie te wraki były ze sobą połączone wielkimi mosiężnymi łańcuchami. Wrakowisko rozciągało się we wszystkie strony i nie było możliwości ominięcia go, droga ku wolności wiodła w przód... Guilliman wydał rozkaz i krucjata ruszyła przez sieć wraków. Lot był bardzo wolny, wraki były od siebie w odległości około mili, nie pozwalając Imperialnym jednostkom na manewrowanie. Po długim przelocie Arcymagos Cawl poinformował że wykrywa pustą przestrzeń z przodu i że zbliżają się do krawędzi Maelstromu. Nawigatorzy, którzy przez wiele dni byli w stanie śpiączki, wybudzili się i podekscytowani poinformowali że widzą światło Astronomicanu. W końcu ucieczka z Maelstromu stała się rzeczywistością. Honor Macragge odepchnął wrak niszczyciela Iconoclast, otwierając drogę ku końcowi wrakowiska. Wtedy doszło do ataku, to była pułapka. Czerwoni Korsarze umieścili swoje okręty na końcu cmentarzyska statków, dokładnie w miejscu w którym Tkacz Przeznaczenia przewidział że znajdzie się flota lojalistów. Zdrajcy dodali kadłubom swoich okrętów kosmetyczne uszkodzenia, wyłączyli systemy do absolutnego minimum i magnetycznie przyczepili do ogniw łańcucha swoje statki, udając zniszczone jednostki. W jednej chwili flota zdrajców wróciła do życia. Marines Chaosu wstępnie ostrzelali flotę Imperium, starając się zanadto jej nie uszkodzić po czym ruszyli do abordażu. Czerwoni Korsarze są przede wszystkim piratami. Guilliman wydał swojej flocie rozkaz, bronić kluczowych miejsc okrętów, a ci którym uda się odeprzeć wrogi abordaż mieli uciec z Maelstromu. Następnie przezwyciężając odrazę do wszelkich religii życzył wszystkim błogosławieństwa Imperatora. U boków Guillimana stali kapitan Sicarius, Święta Celestyna i Inkwizytor Greyfax. Torpedy abordażowe dotarły do celów, dolne pokłady okrętu flagowego były stracone. Dewastatorzy sierżanta Apstrophisa utrzymywali grodź przed enginarium primus. Potem nadeszła wiadomość że demoniczna istota pojawiła się na czele hordy chaosu i zmierzała ku mostkowi. Kilka chwil później grodzie mostku zadrżały, następnie wybuchły w fali nienaturalnych płomieni. Atak Chaosu był szybki i brutalny, musiał taki być bo pomimo iż Ultramarines byli mniej liczni to mieli dobre pozycje obronne. Konsole mostka zostały sprytnie zaprojektowane by służyć za osłonę w przypadku abordażu, wielu lojalistycznych Marines zajęło wyższe pozycję na balkonach i pomostach. Siły Chaosu były rozrywane na strzępy ostrzałem lojalistów, jednak zdrajcy zaczęli robić postępy. Strumień purpurowego ognia zmienił jeden z pomostów w szlam, posyłając oddział Terminatorów sto stóp w dół. Wiązka granatów Krak rzucona w barykadę zabiła jednego weterana i zmusiła dwóch kolejnych do wycofania się. Jeden z Czerwonych Korsarzy zastrzelił kilku Ultramarines nim jego karabin plazmowy się przegrzał i wybuchł w jego rękach zabijając go. Armia Chaosu osłabiała obronę Guillimana swoim brawurowym atakiem. Wtedy przybył Kairos. Kronikarz Pollonius złapał się w agonii za głowę, gdy siła jego umysły została zwrócona przeciw niemu. Guillman odskoczył w bok ciągnąc za sobą Sicariusa, moment przed tym jak ciało psionika wybuchło w fali niebieskich thumb|318px|Kairos walczący z Guillimanempłomieni. Następnie ostrzał lojalistów został przemieniony, zamiast pocisków w zdrajców uderzało błyszczące światło i wstęgi srebrnej pary. Do walki dołączyło więcej demonów i Terminatorzy Chaosu, za nimi podążał Kairos Tkacz Przeznaczenia. Widząc Władcę Zmian Guilliman rzucił się w jego kierunku, Kapitan Sicarus podążył za swym panem, a Święta Celestyna i Inkwizytor Greyfax rzuciły się na wrogów po obu stronach. Miecz Imperatora i Ręka Władzy wyrzynały wojska Chaosu znajdujące się przed Primarchą, Sicarius i jego bracia eliminowali wrogów starających się otoczyć Guillimana. W tym samym czasie oślepiające światło biło od Świętej Celestyny gdy przebijała się przez demony, a Greyfax miażdżyła umysły zdrajców swoimi telepatycznymi mocami. Nie było potrzeba niezrównanego jasnowidzenia Kairosa by przewidzieć że Primarcha będzie próbował go zabić. Demon przygotował więc własny plan. Dziewięciu Heroldów Tzeentcha na sygnał Wyroczni Tzeentcha rozpoczęło rytuał. Z oczu i ust Guillimana zaczęły się wylewać strumienie energii. Primarcha został unieruchomiony przez macki swojego własnego poczucia winy, złości i odrazy. Zajęta walką Greyfax mogła tylko bezradnie patrzeć, podczas gdy Celestyna próbowała polecieć na pomoc Guillimanowi jednak została powstrzymana gdy kilka demonów uczepiło się jej skrzydeł. Sicarius próbował się przebić do swojego pana i rozkazał swoim braciom skupić ostrzał na demonach przeprowadzających rytuał, jednak pociski mające uderzyć w Kairosa zmieniały się w pył, a Heroldowie byli osłonięci ciałami innych demonów. W końcu negatywne emocje owinęły Guillimana i stwardniały w ciężkie kryształowe łańcuchy. Z ciasno spętanymi rękoma i nogami Primarcha padł na kolana. Wyrocznia Tzeentcha rozkazał wojownikom Imperium opuścić broń, inaczej na ich oczach Roboute Guilliman zostanie zmiażdżony. Ultramarines, Święta, Inkwizytor i inni opuścili broń i się poddali, bitwa się skończyła, a demon zwyciężył. 'W niewoli' Wieźniowie zostali przeniesieni do twierdzy Czerwonych Korsarzy, którą okazała się Forteca Czarnego Kamienia. Była to jedna z tych fortec, które zostały zabrane przez Abaddona podczas wojen o Gothic. Mistrz Wojny Chaosu postanowił podarować jedną z nich Czerwonym Korsarzom, aby zyskać ich przychylność na czas nadchodzących wojen. Kairos postanowił na razie oszczędzić Patriarchę, zamierzając wykorzystać jego furię w przyszłości, uwalniając go w korzystnym dla Tzeentcha momencie. Okazało się, że Wyrocznia, która do tej pory była nieomylna w sprawach przyszłości, być może wskutek tajemnych mocy związanych z konstrukcją fortecy lub też zmianami w prądach czasu związanych z pojawieniem się Prymarchy, których Kairos nie przewidział, nie zdołał on dojrzeć, że w szybkim tempie do twierdzy zbliżały się siły Khornitów, na czele których stał sam Skarbrand, pałający żądzą zniszczenia i śmierci. Wkrótce doszło do abordażu i gwałtownych walk w górnych partiach okrętu. W tym momencie wykorzystując zamieszanie oraz doskonałą znajomość tajemnic fortecy, pojawiły się na niej siły arlekinów, błyskawicznie rozprawiając się ze strażnikami pilnującymi więźniów. Wraz z nimi w tajemniczy sposób pojawił się Cypher, który wszedł do celi, gdzie przetrzymywano Patriarchę. thumb|318px|Wojownicy Legionu Przeklętych Cypher obiecał uwolnić Prymarchę, jeżeli ten spełni jego żądanie - pomoże dostać mu się przed tron Imperatora. Guilliman wiedząc, że nie ma innego wyboru, mimo wątpliwości zgodził się na warunki Upadłego Anioła. Cypher zamachnął się wówczas kamieniem runicznym trzymanym w ręce. Płomienie otaczające Guillimana oraz cele zniknęły, podobnie jak płomienie cel w pobliżu. Po wyeliminowaniu pozostałych strażników uwolnione siły Imperium ruszyły do walki. Ich celem było przebicie się do centrum fortecy, gdyż zgodnie z informacjami przekazanymi im przez arlekinów znajdowała się tam brama do Pajęczego Traktu pozwalająca na błyskawiczną podróż aż na Terrę.Tymczasem sceneria górnych pokładów zamieniła się w istne pandemonium ciał, krwi i szalejących demonów, w którym żadna ze stron nie mogła uzyskać przewagi. Wówczas do akcji wkroczyły siły Imperatora. Wpadły na zaskoczone tym obrotem spraw demony rozpętując epicką rzeź. Dotychczasowi oponenci zawiesili działania przeciwko sobie, z furią i nienawiścią podejmując walkę przeciwko lojalistom. W trudnej batalii siły Imperium posuwały się wciąż w kierunku centrum pokładu, w nadziei dotarcia do bramy Pajęczego Traktu. W swoich wysiłkach zostały wsparte wojownikami Legionu Przeklętych.Kairos zdumiony tym, że nie przewidział tych wydarzeń, nie kwapił się do narażania własnej postaci z pałającym żądzą rewanżu Guillmanem, stąd trzymał się daleko od epicentrum walk, posyłając tylko swoje sługi. Przeciwnie zareagował Skarbrand, który podjął tytaniczny bój z jednym z Astartes. Ten zanim został unicestwiony (najprawdopodobniej- w opisie wskazano, że po prostu zniknął- przyp. moje) zdołał wbić w korpus demona>swój miecz. Wówczas batalię z nim podjął sam Patriarcha, który osłaniał ostatnie jednostki kierujące się do bramy Pajęczego Traktu. Krwiożercza energia emanująca z Krwiopijcy spowodowała, że wielu lojalnych bojowników wpadło w otchłań szaleństwa. thumb|292px|Guilliman kontra SkarbrandTakże sam Prymarcha odczuwał coraz bardziej natrętną żądzę zniszczenia i krwi. Zrozumiał wtedy, że poprzez swój wpływ demon Khorna próbuje sprawić, aby ten postradał zmysły. Guilliman użył wówczas całej swojej mocy i samokontroli aby zneutralizować wpływ demona i skierować jego agresję przeciwko niemu. Tuż przed wejściem do Pajęczego traktu Patriarcha wycelował w miecz wbity w tułów Skarbranda i pociągnął za spust. Ostatnim dźwiękiem docierającym do Prymarchy zza zamykającej się bramy Pajęczego Traktu był wściekły, agonalny ryk powalonego przeciwnika. 'Dalsze losy Krucjaty' Cypher kontynuował następnie podróż na Terrę wraz ze świtą Guillimana. Patriarcha domyślił się w międzyczasie, że ich ruchy są w dalszym ciągu obserwowane, a ich uwięzienie i oswobodzenie było zaplanowane przez jego brata, Magnusa Czerwonego. Zrozumiał, że pierwotne plany polegające na przejście za pomocą tajemnych ścieżek Pajęczego Traktu wprost na Terrę są przez to nieaktualne. Postanowiono zatem udać się na Lunę (Księżyc), dzięki czemu odseparują Imperatora od zagrożenia, jednocześnie zjawiając się możliwie blisko samego pałacu. Guilliman wiedział, że nie zdołają ujść przed wojskami Magnusa (po drodze w Pajęczym Trakcie musieli toczyć liczne z nimi boje), dlatego tym razem sam zaplanował zasadzkę. Wiedząc, że pojawienie się tak licznych sił tak blisko Terry, a na dodatek rozpoczęcie brutalnej walki, nie pozostanie nie zauważone przez wojska osłaniające święte miejsce ludzkości, Guilliman liczył na szybkie pojawienie się posiłków. Rzeczywiście, natychmiast po przejściu ostatnich jednostek Krucjaty, nim zdołano zawrzeć wrota Pajęczego Traktu, nowo przybyłych na Lunę zaatakowały demony Tzeentcha, nie pozwalając na zamknięcie bramy. Coraz więcej sił przelewało się przez bramę, aż w końcu energia wokół portalu zaczęła wirować coraz szybciej, pulsując złowrogą energią. Po gwałtownym błysku przy portalu stanął, uśmiechając się złowieszczo, dawno niewidziany tak blisko Terry brat Guillimana, Magnus Czerwony. Niezwłocznie po pojawieniu się, Magnus swoimi czarami rozpoczął dziesiątkowanie lojalistów. Sam zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że musi jak najszybciej pozbyć się wrogów, aby sprowadzić więcej posiłków i zaatakować świętą Terrę. Patriarcha Ultramarines widząc, że jeżeli pozwoli Magnusowi działać, jego armia zostanie unicestwiona, natarł na swojego brata. Magnus widząc zbliżającego się Guillimana rozpoczął inkantacje zaklęcia mającego spowodować u Patriarchy Ultramarines niewyobrażalny ból i powstrzymać go przed dotarciem do Demonicznego Księcia, jednakże szybkość Patriarchy uniemożliwiła mu jego dokończenie. W ostatniej chwili sparował uderzenie płonącego ostrza Imperatora, a pomiędzy braćmi rozpoczął się brutalny bój. W toku wymiany ciosu wpadli do jednego z wraków znajdujących się na powierzchni Luny. Stary, skorodowany wrak szybko rozpoczął się giąć pod naporem furii walczących. Podczas wymiany ciosów Magnus dzięki energii Osnowy zdobył nad Guillimanem przewagę powalając go. Wykorzystując dodatkowo kruchość ścian maszyny zmiażdżył je i przygniótł nimi bohaterskiego Patriarchę. W uwięzionym Patriarsze narastała wściekłość. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego upadli bracia ponownie uniemożliwili mu spełnienie jego obowiązku. Furia, którą wyzwolił, umożliwiła mu przebicie się przez warstwy metalu. Zdumiony tym widokiem Magnus rozpoczął deklamacje kolejnego zaklęcia. Wtem jednak pole bitwy rozbłysło ogniem. thumb|336px|Guilliman kontra Magnus Czerwony Przygnieceni i cofający się pod naporem demonów siły terrańskiej krucjaty ujrzały szansę na zwycięstwo. Oczekiwane posiłki zaczęły przybywać na powierzchnię Luny. Potężne jednostki wsparły walczących i przygotowały miejsce pod desant dla nowo przybyłych sił lądowych. Wściekły Magnus widząc, że zdobycz wymyka mu się z rąk, stwierdził, że jeżeli nie może zniszczyć swoich wrogów za pomocą sił Osnowy, to przynajmniej zapewni im długie cierpienie i rozpacz krusząc ich śmiertelne ciała. Pośrodku Chaosu, dwóch Prymarchów, ponownie na siebie natarło. Tym razem w gwałtownej walce lepiej radził sobie Guilliman. Udało mu się dostać do Magnusa na wyciągnięcie miecza, przez to ten musiał z wysiłkiem parować ciosu swojego brata. Eldarzy towarzyszący Guillimanowi wiedzieli jednak, że walka z Magnusem nie zakończy się tego dnia. Mieli plan, który miał powstrzymać Karmazynowego Króla. W tym czasie Guillimanowi udało się zranić demonicznego Patriarchę, uwalniając przy tym złowrogą energię z jego ciała. Fala uderzeniowa była tak silna, że Guilliman został powalony na ziemię. Magnus w tym czasie znajdował się w pobliżu wrót Pajęczego Traktu. Eldarzy nie czekając na lepszą okazję, wykorzystując swoje moce, wysłali Magnusa przez wrota i opieczętowali je na wieczność. Wściekły rych uwięzionego Prymarchy był najlepszym dowodem, że koszmar na powierzchni Luny dobiegł końca. W epickiej bitwie jaka rozegrała się na Lunie pomiędzy siłami Imperium a wojskami dowodzonymi przez Magnusa, Cypher wydatnie wspomagał wojska Imperatora, samemu posiadając wsparcie w postaci innych Upadłych Aniołów. Lojaliści ponieśli duże straty, cel Krucjaty został jednak ostatecznie osiągnięty. thumb|274px|Krucjata dociera na Terrę Po wygranej na Księżycu "Krucjata Terrańska" zjawiła się w Pałacu Imperatora w oczekiwaniu na "audiencję" u samego zbawcy ludzkości. Pojawienie się Patriarchy dodało nowego ducha mieszkańcom Terry, którzy przybyli licznie zobaczyć po tysiącach lat odrodzonego syna najświętszego Imperatora. Prymarcha wraz ze świtą, w szpalerze witających go mieszkańców dotarł przed bramę, za którą przebywał jego ojciec. Wpierw jednak o tym, kto mógł zobaczyć Imperatora, mieli zdecydować jego osobiści strażnicy - Adeptus Custodes. Ich dowódca, Kalim Varanor, dość długo oceniał przybyłych taksując ich wzrokiem, nie zadając jednak żadnego pytania. Wreszcie przemówił stwierdzając, że tylko Roboute Guilliman jest uprawniony do odwiedzin Imperatora. Na wieść o tym ręce Cyphera powędrowały w kierunku jego pistoletów. Guilliman jednak przewidział ten moment. Nie zapomniał o obietnicy złożonej pod przymusem, jednakże nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby ta tajemnicza postać przekroczyła progi komnat jego ojca w pełnym rynsztunku, nie wyjawiając swoich zamiarów. Co prawda nie rozpoznał, kto skrywa się za kapturem Upadłego Anioła, jednak poznał ostrze, które ten nosił na plecach. Jego widok wywoływał w nim lęk. Odsuwając się od Upadłych, rozkazał Custodes ich zatrzymać celem przesłuchania i uzyskania wyjaśnień. Wówczas po raz pierwszy Cypher okazał emocje. Na wieść o złamaniu obietnicy okazał gniew i wyciągnął pistolety wahając się pomiędzy chęcią ucieczki, a przebiciem się do Złotego Tronu Imperatora. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że w siedzibie Imperatora dojdzie do wybuchu kolejnej potyczki, jednakże Cypher zrozumiawszy, że nie ma szans się przebić, nie zaczął strzelać i poddał się wraz z pozostałymi Upadłymi strażnikom Imperatora. thumb|276px|Imperator na tronie Pojmani zostali umieszczeni w specjalnym więzieniu, z którego nie udało się nigdy nikomu uciec. Okazało się jednak, że Cypher ponownie dokonał niemożliwego i po kilku godzinach od zamknięcia jego cela była pusta, a on sam ulotnił się nie pozostawiając śladu swojej ucieczki. Guilliman tymczasem udał się do ojca, znikając za wrotami. Po wielu dniach brama została otwarta. Na widok czekających na niego ludzi odrzekł, że uzyskał od swojego ojca wszystkie niezbędne informacje, co ma czynić dalej. Imperator natchnął go do dalszych epickich czynów i napełnił go nadzieją. Choć czasy, które nadchodziły, były niezwykle mroczne, Imperator kazał ludziom nie tracić nadziei. Walka dopiero się rozpoczynała. Źródła *''The Gathering Storm I: Fall of Cadia; str. 83-88'' *''The Gathering Storm II: Fracture of Biel-Tan; str. 89, 92, 93'' *''The Gathering Storm III: Rise of the Primarch; str. 8, 9, 12, 13-15, 16-21, 22, 24-29, 32, 38-41, 42-47, 48-55, 58-59, 64-66, 68-72, 73-77, 80-81, 84-86, 88-92'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 6-7, 12-15'' *''Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa, Dan Abnett; str. 274'' *''The Horus Heresy: Book V (2015) str. 238'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Ultramarines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Ultramarines Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines